


Deprived

by synnex



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Childhood Trauma, Cigarettes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smoking, Stalking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synnex/pseuds/synnex
Summary: Craig Tucker admires the unique nature of Kenny McCormick, but no matter how hard he tries there is always something holding him back. He begins to get more twisted each passing week seeing the boy in the orange parka, resorting to stalking and getting confused with his own relationships.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan & Kenny McCormick, Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Nichole Daniels, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Trent Boyett/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is translated from my original Lithuanian version, so some grammar mistakes might have been made. If there ARE any mistakes, please do let me know!

Craig slowly blinked open his eyes as his alarm clock beeped in his ear. With a groan, the raven-haired teen leisurely lifted his hand and smacked the button to dismiss the annoying sounds. He shifted his body to sit up, rubbing his eyes and looking around his room as his vision adjusted to his surroundings. Same room, same house, same life. Nothing different aside from the fact that today was his first day of Senior year at Park County Highschool, which wasn't too exciting but at least it was an advancement from being a weenie-ass Sophomore, or even a Junior. Thinking of another long, boring year of high school made his skin crawl with uneasiness; all the work, projects, tests, and annoying underclassmen girls coming up to him in the hallways asking if he's Tricia's brother. But under all the pressuring thoughts, he found a few, maybe one, reasons to look forward towards the year. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about all of that though, it's 6:02 in the morning and school starts in about two hours, so he ought to get out of bed to get ready for this big-ish day. He sighed, pulling off his covers and walking out into the hallway and in the bathroom for a shower.

He stripped down from his pajamas, tossing them in the hamper next to the sink and stepping cautiously into the shower, adjusting the temperature to his liking. As the warm water hit his back, he stood in the shower for a few minutes, letting his body temperature adjust to the heated liquid as it ran down his body. He grabbed the shampoo from the shelf and poured a fair amount into his hand, rubbing it into his hair. He then conditioned his hair after washing out the shampoo, one at a time after he washed his hair it out with water, then he moved down to scrubbing his body. Then, he washed off all of the soapy residues that were left.  
He slid the door to the shower open, stepping out on the soft and fussy bathmat as he wrapped a towel around his waist, the cloth hugging his lower body tightly. He finished his business in the bathroom by brushing his teeth and drying out his hair.

The teen then walked back into his bedroom. He pulled on a blue and black baseball tee, blue worn-out Levi's, and black and yellow Jordan's. He looked over into the mirror, patting down some wrinkles he saw on his shirt.  
Craig was fairly built and tan, underclassmen girls (and sometimes boys) would gossip about him, mainly talking about how they'd adore being in Tweek's place. He chuckled, maybe this year he'd be a lady's man, but he quickly shook away the thought. That was fucked up. Besides, Clyde's always the one to get all of the ladies on the first day, it made him smile to be able to see what kind of mischief his jocky friend had planned this year; whether it was getting nudes out of a girl or finding out how to peep in the girl's locker room, he never failed to impress Craig with his schemes.

He exited his room, walking down the stairs of his house, he took a sharp turn across the hall and there awaited his family sitting at the table eating breakfast. It looked like there were scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon just waiting to be devoured. The inside of his mouth watered looking at the delicious food.

"Morning Craig!" His Father called from behind a newspaper. Craig waved at him, knowing his Dad was too engaged in reading to notice his gesture, then sat down at the table. Craig's Mom placed a plate of breakfast in front Craig, he licked his lips and immediately devoured the food in minutes, Tricia gave him a weird look. "You're such a pig." She scoffed, Craig ignored her and downed his glass of water.  
He reached into his pocket for his phone to check the time, 7:28. _Shit_. He promised Clyde he'd be at his house by 7:30, but did it matter? Maybe to Clyde, but Craig relaxed knowing the jock would've not noticed and had been sleeping soundly at home.

He stood up, walking to the door to grab his hat. "Is Clyde taking you?" His mom asked before Craig could grab his bag. "Yeah, he said he's gonna take me home too." He responded. His mom nodded and wished him a good day before he stepped out the door.

7:32. He needs to hurry up. If only Clyde's house weren't five minutes away he wouldn't be merely a few minutes late, but Clyde is super strict on times so if Craig is late it's all on him and he'd have to either walk or hitchhike. At long last had he arrived at the Donovan's household. Clyde's Dad immediately came out as Craig came up to the curb.  
"Ah, Craig. Clyde's still sleeping," Thank God. "Could you get the newspaper for me, and then wake him up? He won't budge." "Sure Mr. Donovan." Craig nodded, he chuckled knowing he alas wasn't the one late on the first day today. He grabbed the plastic-wrapped paper and ran to the door, handing it to Clyde's Dad and then heading upstairs.

He banged on the door, no response. Barging in, he came across a peacefully sleeping Clyde, snoring as if there were nothing to worry about.

"Clyde." No answer.

_"Clyde."_

"I'm going to sit on you if you don't get up." An alarmed snore came through his friend's nostril, Craig had no option.

"AGHH!!" Clyde wheezed as Craig crashed right across his chest. "Craig!? get the hell off of me!" Clyde sat up, huffing. "Weenie." Craig snickered, receiving a jab to the shoulder.  
"I didn't expect you to be up, what time is it?" Clyde looked over at his alarm clock that read 7:45 A.M. He then looked over at Craig. "Dude, you didn't call me?" Craig shrugged. "I thought you were up." Clyde groaned, running a hand through his hair and standing up. "Alright, just get out and go to the living room or something, I'll be with you in a minute." Craig agreed, then proceeded to head out into the living room.

He decided to help himself to the T.V., just to see what was on. He stopped scrolling to look at the Food Network channel, zoning out as he saw a Creme Brûlée show up on the screen.  
Will this year be different than all the other ones? What if he and Tweek get into another lover's quarrel? Well, it happens more common than one may think, they get into fights almost all of the time. But what if it's all going to change this year? He thought, maybe no, but all of the possibilities that crossed his mind worried him. Maybe this year is where everything is going to change.

' _Nah_.' He said mentally. "Everything's going to stay the same as always, nothing will change."

"Uh, dude?" Craig jumped as he heard Clyde's voice from the bottom of the stairs. Clyde was wearing his regular black and red Park County High letterman jacket with a black T-Shirt underneath and black jeans. "You were talking to yourself, kind of looked like you were getting hypnotized by creme brûlée too." He chuckled. "Oh... I- uh... I was just thinking, I guess."

"Well come on then, I don't want to be late." Clyde fished his keys from his pocket and dangled them in front of Craig's face.

The two headed out the door and made their way to Clyde's shiny black Jeep Compass. Craig felt a twinge of jealousy; Clyde was always better than most of the guys at school, so it wasn't surprising at how early he'd gotten his driver's license. Yet he also felt bad, Clyde always had to take Craig to school and the store, even though he always says it's okay, Craig still felt guilty always getting rides from him. He couldn't get his parents to drive him, since their always working graveyard shifts. Plus, if he needs a ride somewhere, so does Tricia, which doesn't mix well at all.

Once Clyde started the engine he slid in a CD to the stereo, turning the volume up loud enough for the block to hear as punk rock played. Craig now remembers the cons of riding with Clyde, which was mainly his annoying music taste, but it's usually over before he knows it. Clyde was middle class, had good looks, and was extremely athletic, but if you were within his friend circle he just gets weird. He has a painful taste in rock music, he's always checking himself out, and he still keeps a collection of miniature vinyl figures since fifth grade. Craig doesn't even know how any of the girls don't know about this, maybe Bebe and Red, but if you told any other girl about Clyde's strange child-like habits they wouldn't believe you. Craig chuckled, which received a weird look from Clyde.  
"What's so funny? Do you not like The Smiths anymore?" A hint of hurt was heard in Clyde's voice. "It's not the music, you're just so fucking weird." Craig laughed, Clyde gave him a nuggy for the comment. He turned the song up louder, to the point where Craig understood the lyrics clear and had to cover his ears.

" _Hand in glove_  
 _The sun shines out of our behinds_  
 _Yes, we may be hidden by rags_  
 _But we've something they'll never have_ "

In all honesty, he didn't hate The Smiths at all, but he didn't love them either. His likings just change whenever Clyde is around because the bastard starts singing when 'his part' comes. It's no wonder to Craig that he wanted to join theater this year.

They had finally gotten to the school, where Craig immediately stepped out of the car and breathed in the nostalgic smell of high school. Clyde got out second and came around to stand by Craig.  
"Did they tell you your homeroom teacher yet? I got Ms. Guldemon. Some kid said she's a pain in the ass." Craig hadn't thought about what homeroom teacher he'd gotten until now. He pulled out his phone, relaxing as he saw a text from his mom telling him about the call she got. "My Mom says I got Guldemon too." Clyde sighed in relief, hanging an arm around Craig's shoulder as they began to walk into the building.  
Same building, same interior. Will it all ever change?  
Craig opened his same old locker to see all of the aged stickers and papers he'd left in there from last year. He hung his backpack and looked at the pictures of the inside of the locker door, it's so surprising seeing how far he and the squad have come along. Freshmen year they were all still developing and growing pimples, Sophomore year they all suddenly glowed up, and Junior year they had all grown and their popularity started to sky rocket because of Clyde. Now it's Senior year, where no picture has been hung. It worried him but he decided to forget about it and took out all of the remaining papers to throw away from the locker and took a pencil just in case.

He tossed the papers in the nearest trash can, immediately turning around to check if there were any familiar faces around. Nope, not even Clyde was by him anymore. He wandered bewilderedly through the crowded hallway until a hand slapped hard across his back.

"Craig!" Token smiled cheesily and gave Craig a big hug. He was alarmed but gave in to the warm welcome.  
Once they pulled away, another loud "CRAIG!" had echoed through the halls, causing a mere moment of silence through the blabbering students. Craig recognized the tone and voice already.

"H-how was your summer br-break?" His twitchy boyfriend asked. Craig wrapped an arm around him. "It was fine, we went to Arizona this year for Tricia's birthday." Token suddenly sparked up. "Must've been a pain, huh?" He giggled, Craig nodded. "She's always on the phone or with her friends when we're at home, she doesn't even do anything all day yet we still take her to whole different state. My parents took me to Whistlin' Willies for my birthday this year! Like, what's up with that?" Token patted his back in comfort, and Tweek rambled on about working at the coffee shop all summer

"Hey what's your guys homeroom teachers?" Craig turned to them, to which Tweek responded. "I- ngh, got Mrs. Stacy." Token gritted his teeth and sucked in indicating a hurt expression. "W- _what_?" Tweek asked apprehensively. "Dude, she's more strict than any other teacher here! She's even the girl's volleyball coach." Token shuddered, Craig waited patiently for them to finish to hear Token's homeroom teacher. "Oh- right, my bad. I got Ms. Guldemon."  
"It's cool," Craig reputed. "I have Ms. Guldemon too."  
"Ah, sweet!" Token exclaimed, Tweek grunted. "Man, agh, w-well I'll see you guys maybe later," Tweek promised, he hugged Craig tightly and included a kiss on the cheek and waved to Token as they all parted ways.

Token was a good friend to have because he had dirt on almost everyone. He knew who wet the bed until they were 9, he knew all about the teachers, he even blackmailed Trent Boyett last year over some relationship collision. Craig never wanted to get on his bad side though, Token may know specific information about some kids but he knows everything about his friends. "Do you know anyone else who has the same teacher?" Token interrupted Craig's train of thought, "Huh?"  
"Like, who else has the same homeroom as us? I think Wendy might have her," He then added, "Or was it Jimmy? I didn't get to see him in the hallways." Token also had a bad habit of over-thinking, most of the time it was aloud. "Uh, I don't know aside from Clyde. He ran off as soon as we got in the building." Craig was still wondering where he ran off to, they came up the stairs and immediately caught sight of the devil himself in a line outside of a classroom with Jimmy.

"Clyde, Jimmy!" Token called out, quickly scurrying over to the two. He gave a side hug to Clyde, roughing up his hair, and fist-bumped Jimmy. "What-What's up, f-fellas?" Jimmy asked.  
"Why is there a line?" Craig peeped, leaning over to see all of the students alined. "Ugh, Ms. Guldemon wasn't ready yet, so she's making us wait outside. I don't blame her though, I got to catch up with a few ladies." Clyde winked at a group of girls giggling in the front, he nudged Token's shoulder who rolled his eyes in response. As soon as Clyde finished what he was saying about how stoked he was for senior year an overly massed middle-aged woman came waddling to the door with a stack of papers in her hands.

Clyde couldn't hold in his laugh, letting out a nasty snort. "Clyde!" Jimmy hassled, "I-I'm sorry, but did you see the way she walked just now?" Clyde started reenacting the teacher's movements terribly, which Craig couldn't help but chuckle at. All of the students that were lined up started piling into the classroom, the teacher said they were free to sit wherever, as long as they didn't make any disruptions. So Craig, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy all sat together knowing they'd regret it later on.

"Alright, welcome to Senior year everyone! I will be your advisory teacher for the rest of the year. I'm the mathletics coach and I teach literature and language, so you may see or have me in a class." Craig looked over to Clyde who's eyes were practically rolling in the back of his head as he started to doze off. He ignored it, wanting to see how it would play out if the teacher caught him. She went on about various topics and the main curriculum for the year, that's when Clyde interrupted her with a boisterous snore.

"Excuse me, sir?" Ms. Guldemon waddled over to where Clyde sat, which he immediately jumped awake as he heard her deep voice. "What is your name?" She demanded, most of the kids in the class giggled and murmured as Clyde shrugged. "Clyde Donovan." He murmured.  
"Ah, I was warned I'd have you." She grunted. "Well, Mr. Donovan, I'll have you know that sleeping in this class is highly prohibited," She turned to the rest of the class, "And those who happen to be caught doing so will get immediate detention. But since it's the first day, I'll let you get away with it. However, if you do it again there will be consequences." Clyde rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue as she turned back to the class. ' _And this is why we don't stay up until 4 in the morning. on a school night_.' Craig facepalmed and continued to listen to the teacher speaking of what would happen this year.  
Ms. Guldemon finally finished up her lecture and did role-call as she passed out everyone's schedules.

Once Token, Jimmy, Clyde, and Craig all got their schedules they crammed up close against each other to see who got which teacher and class. Snatching and grunting filled around their table, which made some classmates give them a few odd looks.

 **CRAIG TUCKER | JUNIOR | 2020-2021 SCHEDULE**  
 **LOCKER #328**  
Homeroom: Stephanie Guldemon  
1st: Algebra 3  
2nd: Physics  
3rd: Industrial Arts  
4th: Literature  
A LUNCH  
5th: American History  
6th: Health  
7th: Athletics  
8th: French

"Craig, you got health and athletics with me!" Clyde cheered. Token of course had all honors classes so he couldn't find anyone at the table with the same schedule apart from having industrial arts with Craig. Jimmy had French with Craig and a few classes with Clyde.

Ms. Guldemon then announced, "Alright the bell is going to ring in about five minutes, so be sure to grab your things and don't forget your schedules! I hope to see some of you later." And with that, the bell rung, so she technically lied but it didn't matter.

The four boys immediately ran out the door, squishing each other between it in the process as they squeezed out.

Craig said his goodbye for now to his friends and parted in the direction of where his next class was, assuming he didn't need any supplies or his backpack for the rest of the day, so he hadn't gone back to his locker.

In his first period classroom he went, greeting the algebra teacher and turning to the kids who had just got there. "H-hey Craig!" Craig turned around only to see Tweek, he leaned forward and hugged him, thankful that he was able to see a familiar face in his worst subject class. The couple sat next to each other, mostly whispering to each other about a date after school since Tweek never got the chance to see Craig all Summer.  
They quickly agreed on going to Waffle House before class was over and Craig kissed his cheek as he had to depart once again.

Soon enough third period rolled by, Craig gulped down a dry lump in his throat and stepped into the classroom. Token and Stan stood by each other chatting it up until Token noticed Craig standing by the door and waved for him to come to sit next to him. "Hey Craig." Stan greeted, shaking his hand.  
"Stan," Craig said. Token and Stan finished up their conversation, which was something about when the football tryouts were, then Stan wandered off to go sit in the front, next to a kid with an orange parka that Craig thought he knew for a second.

"This is great! I've never been in a shop class before, but my Dad insisted on me taking it this year." Craig nodded, not quite paying attention to neither Token or the teacher, he had his eyes completely focused on the boy upfront. Lunch finally came around, and Craig was _starving_. He burst out of his fourth period's door and headed straight to the cafeteria. There he met up with Token and Clyde, Jimmy had B lunch with the seniors and Craig didn't know where Tweek was. They all got in line and decided to catch up when they got to their table.

"Oh my god, Mr. Clark was a pain in the ass last period. Can you believe he assigned homework on the first day of school? It's inhuman." Clyde complained, poking his french fry in ketchup repeatedly. "Not to mention, he hates my guts right now because he found out that his daughter and I had a thing over summer."  
"That's gotta be tough," Token replied. Craig looked around the cafeteria, nowhere in sight had he caught a glimpse of the person he was looking for. "You good Craig?" asked Clyde. Craig immediately snapped his head back to look at him, which made the jock flinch. "Where's Tweek?" He wondered, but that wasn't the only thing that was on his mind, he just didn't know how to put words into asking about the other person.  
"Oh, I had him last period. He said he has B lunch, like Jimmy. I guess it's because of the weird multi-grade division thing in photography." Token stated, Craig let out a deep sigh.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but did you get any sleep last night Craig? There's bags under your eyes." Craig rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You're one to talk, at least I don't sleep in class."  
"Hey, that was just today!" Craig glared at him. "Okay... maybe a little more than once."

Sixth period came by fast, like _really_ fast. Clyde slept for the entire class period, which hadn't helped Craig from his boredom.

Seventh was a little better though, they got to play dodgeball instead of some dumb introduction activity like his other classes. Clyde was an absolute legend against the other half of the class, and he's the main reason why his and Craig's side won. Of course, there would always be that one group of girls that'd come running up to Clyde after class; They'd complement his strength and muscular build and ask him for his number, but he always had to decline but end up saying he'd see them around.  
The last time he gave his number away to someone it was quickly spread around the school and he had to get a new phone. To this day Clyde is still paranoid about that incident that it makes Craig laugh.

At long last had the eighth period arrived. There were assigned seats so Craig couldn't sit with Jimmy in this class. Tweek warned Craig not to take this class because of the difficulty, yet he hadn't listened to him and just checked it on his choice sheet, mainly because he did _not_ want to do theater with Clyde even if he didn't get in the class or not.  
This class wasn't so bad so far, today the teacher only taught everyone how to welcome each other in French which was fairly easy for Craig.

And then the final bell rang, freedom at last for young Craig.

He raced Clyde to the car, surprisingly winning. "You owe me five dollars." He smugly remarked, Clyde sighed disappointedly and complied. Handing him five bucks, he then said. "I still get to play my music though." Craig groaned, "Fine." More songs from The Smiths, Craig felt as if he were starting to fall into actually liking them, mainly because of the nice beat of the song.  
  
" _I would go out tonight But I haven't got a stitch to wear_  
 _This man said "it's gruesome_  
 _That someone so handsome should care"_  
 _Ah! A jumped-up pantry boy_  
 _Who never knew his place_  
 _He said "return the ring"_  
 _He knows so much about these things_  
 _He knows so much about these things_ "

"Football tryouts are next Thursday, you gonna join again or will you cheer me on?" Clyde asked with a smirk as he pulled up to Craig's house. "Eh, I haven't decided yet," Craig replied. "Thanks a lot for the ride though man, I'll see you tomorrow." Clyde nodded in response and unlocked the car doors for Craig to get out. As the raven-haired boy walked up to the front door he felt a wave of dissatisfaction washed over him.

' _Maybe this year won't change after all_.'


	2. Twice

_**August 26th, 2020** _

_**Wednesday** _

_**06:46 A.M.** _

Clyde insisted on taking Craig to Waffle House even though he'd already been there the day before, but Craig knew it was an excuse for Clyde not wanting to eat his Dad's cooking for breakfast, so he made him get up extra early so that they'd also be able to get to school on time.

"I don't see how you don't go here all of the time with Tweek, this shit slaps hard." Clyde muffled through a mouthful of waffles.

Craig had to admit that Clyde was a piggy, whenever they went out to eat he always ordered the most out of who he went with, except if it was a date. Last year Bebe, Clyde, Craig, and Tweek decided to go on a double date 'for the fun of it'. Clyde almost threw up from eating so little that day, as if eating was his only way of survival. He's said before that it's to maintain his good image, but underneath all of that cocky attitude he really just wanted to sit on the couch at home and eat a whole tub of neapolitan ice cream rather than practically starving himself.

Clyde then gulped down the last of his breakfast and looked over at Craig's one waffle on his plate that he hadn't eaten. "You can have it, I'm stuffed." Craig insisted, pushing his plate across the table. Clyde looked at him with gleeful eyes, immediately digging in. He ate so fast that Craig couldn't keep up with him, mentally noting that he should join an eating contest as a joke.

"Welp, that was the last of my emergency allowance," Clyde said ending with a burp as he opened the car door for Craig."You still don't have a job?" Craig asked. "Nah, McDonald's never called me back on my job application. I can't find anywhere else that'd hire me." He shrugged, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot to head to their school. "I might still have that gift card from the life guard thing though..."  
  
  


Craig slammed his locker shut, he made sure that he had everything he needed for class before heading off to go find Tweek who happened to be talking with Kevin around the corner. "Hey Craig." Tweek kissed him on the cheek. Kevin waved to Craig. "What're you talking about?" Craig asked. "Oh, it's just for the upcoming photography project, Tweek and I are working on a collage." Kevin announced. "Sounds nice." Craig said. Kevin then wrapped up his conversation with Tweek and left the couple alone. "Why'd you leave early last night?" Tweek asked, turning to Craig. Craig felt his heart skip a beat, "I thought you already left when I was in the bathroom." He lied, in reality he just threw up from all of the food they'd been eating, and took the bus home, not even thinking about saying goodbye to Tweek before leaving. Tweek gave him a dreadful look, then looked down and started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. Craig itched the back of his neck in awkwardness, breathing in slowly. "I'm sorry, I was just stupid. I promise it won't happen again babe." He kissed his boyfriend's forehead and smiled sweetly, his hand caressing Tweeks cheek. "I appreciate it. T-thanks." The first-period bell rang, Craig grabbed Tweeks hand as they wandered to their class.

As they walked and had a silly conversation about roller coasters, Craig couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at him as they walked. He looked around, which hadn't caught Tweeks attention, everyone was either still chatting in the hallway or hurrying to class. Craig's breathing hitched, but he had completely forgotten about it once he and Tweek arrived at their class.

The second day of Park County High is always the day that you have to start doing actual work. Today Mr. Stockbauer jumped straight into functions and graphs, which was agonizing just trying to focus on what he was saying, Craig couldn't understand him any better than when Tweek was on his mood-stabilizing medicine.

Craig grabbed his things for his second period, he didn't know anybody much in his physics class aside from Kevin who he doesn't talk with a lot, they only knew each other because he and Tweek are photography buddies. The teacher blabbered on about the history of physics and how it was discovered, then handed out a homework assignment - which was kind of like a pop quiz. Craig folded the paper four by four and stuffed it in his front pocket, he'll just google it when he gets home.

Craig still thought about the kid up front sitting with Stan. He felt something about him, but he didn't know why. It was the bright orange parka that gave it away, to be honest. Craig thought he remembered him from middle school or something, but the more he thought about it the less he knew about why that kid caught his attention so much. A crumpled paper was then thrown directly at Craig's head. "Mr. Tucker? You need to be listening or else you'll be clueless on what we're learning." The class giggled and it was at that moment that Craig saw the kids actual face, smiling at him with a gapped tooth grin, he was giggling with Stan. Craig shook his head. "My bad." He said to the teacher.

"Craig, you're acting weird today..." Token articulated, Craig reflected a puzzled expression on him. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, grabbing his literature journal and looking at himself in his lockers mirror; the bags under his eyes were becoming more noticeable and he noticed a small pimple forming on his temple, he brushed his hair in a direction that would hide it. "You were zoning out a lot more in class than you normally do. I'm worried about you." Token spoke in a soft tone, but what did he know? Craig was perfectly fine and if he had to prove it he'd do so. "Token, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He assured. Token nodded his head. "Well, I'll see you at lunch I guess." Craig waved as his friend walked off in the opposite direction, but what was said made him wonder more deeply about himself. Was he acting differently? Craig scoffed and walked into his literature class.

At lunch, Craig noticed one extra person sitting with his group, he quickly headed over to the table to see what was going on. "Oh! Hey Craig. Stan's gonna sit with us today, cool?" Clyde announced. No, not cool. Craig despised a lot of people who either hung out with Eric Cartman or were on the football team. There were exceptions though like Clyde and Token, but it was only because they weren't a bunch of cocky bastards. Stan was okay in Craig's eyes, but he still saw him as the same stuck up kid from fourth grade. " _Why_?" Craig asked bluntly, sitting down and scooting as far as he could away from the other black-haired kid.

"It's a long story," Stan noted. "We've got time." Craig wanted to put as much pressure as he could on Stan, mainly for the fun of it. He never got over Peru, or any of the other times he and Stan's group hung out and it went wrong. Stan stuttered, but nothing came out of his mouth. "Craig, leave him alone. Besides, he's changed since then, right Stan?" Clyde guaranteed, Craig narrowed his eyes, "Sure..."  
Clyde and Token conversed with Stan as Craig ate his lunch in silence.

"I don't see why you hate him so much," Clyde shrugged. He and Craig were in Health, given the option to work with partners for a tobacco and mental wellness worksheet. "Stan's changed a lot since elementary school."  
"And by a change you mean he's always making out with Wendy?" Craig asked sarcastically, he doodled Clyde as a cow on his paper, making sure to get his baby face exactly right. "Craig, listen to me and stop drawing that," Clyde gripped Craig's wrist tightly, preventing him from drawing anymore. "You don't always have to make everything stay the same. Try to lighten up a little bit, at least give him and the others a chance."  
"No." Deep down, Craig wanted something to change for once, but he had certain exceptions and he was not going to be friends with Stan or any of his clique members, except for maybe Kyle. "They've stolen my money, and almost got me killed plenty of times . I don't want to be associated with them."  
Clyde looked at him with puppy eyes, but they never worked on Craig. "Just stop it and change the topic already." Craig rolled his eyes, marking 0 every time the quiz asked about touching any toxic substances or being in a depressive state. He of course had, he just didn't want the administration knowing about it because it's none of their business. Clyde copied him and did the same, originally stating he'd mark 4's for everything as a joke.

"What're you doing after school today?" Clyde asked.

"Homework."

"Well, I was thinking if you'd want to go to the mall? I want to pick up a gift for someone, but I need your help."

"Who is it?" Craig swore if it was anybody he didn't like...  
"I'd rather keep it a secret." Clyde knew that Craig hated secrets, especially coming from himself, but Craig was the best out of anyone he knew at picking out what to get depending on what they liked, no explanation needed. "Fine," Craig grunted. Clyde only grinned in response.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Have you been talking to Tweek?" Clyde asked. Craig scoffed. "What do you think? We went on a date last night."

"Sorry, that was a stupid question. I just don't see you guys talk a lot." Clyde shrugged, turning down the volume of some screaming singing man on the stereo. "Maybe it's because you're always flirting with the Freshmen girls not to notice your own friends, let alone a couple who talks to each other plenty." Clyde gasped slightly, "Excuse me? I don't go near them, whatever you're thinking was probably a one-time thing. My high school life isn't just being with girls, Craig."

"You don't have to get so defensive."

"And you don't have to be such a douchebag! You're lucky I'm not dropping you off on the streets right now." Craig opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He _was_ lucky that Clyde was generous enough to give him a ride and ask to help him with a gift, but some things just don't need to be said. "Just forget it, I don't care," Clyde said.

As soon as they got inside the mall everything seemed to have cooled down between the two. "So is there anything particular that you want to get this person?" Craig asked. Clyde looked around as he was thinking long and hard for a moment, then said, "Well, I kind of want to get him something nice- but not too fancy. His family isn't really... Wealthy perse, so I want this gift to mean something." For a second Craig immediately got a bad case of deja vu, which had faded away quickly but it still lingered in his mind. "So any gift will do? If his family is poor then it probably won't matter." Clyde shook his head, "You wouldn't understand. He's been going through so much lately that I feel like he needs something actually good to brighten his day."

They started walking around aimlessly, laughing at weird looking mannequins and only ended up buying a keychain from Claire's.

"Good enough?" Craig asked with a smirk. "Dude, who would want a unicorn keychain from Claire's? Why did we even buy this thing? It costed like, nine dollars." Clyde looked down at the keychain with a puzzled expression, looking as if it wanted something from him that he didn't know, which made Craig laugh. "Come on, there's gotta be something better here." Clyde grabbed Craig by the wrist and dragged him deeper within the mall.

They ended up hitting the apple store, Craig suggested at some point if the gift needed to be nice then it should be something like a sports watch. "Do you even have enough money for anything here?" Craig asked blandly. Clyde didn't answer, he only looked around cluelessly and occasionally played around on some of the iPads. "Hey how about this?" Clyde pointed at an Apple Watch Series 3, Craig looked at the price and then back at Clyde with a straight face. "I have like, $300 cash on one of my cards." Clyde shrugged. "Jesus fuck- from where? I thought you spent all of your money." Craig spat, making Clyde look at him with a grossed-out expression. "From that summer job. Turns out the gift card they gave me for being a loyal employee was hidden in my car all along. Also, please don't spit on me." Clyde pointed out. Craig wiped his mouth, softly murmuring, "You better buy me food with the leftover money."

They successfully obtained the watch, Clyde hugged Craig tightly. "I don't think you needed me for this at all, you were the one who picked the watch," Craig said, shrugging him off.

"Whatever, you needed to get out of the house anyway." Clyde joked, "You wanna get frozen yogurt?"

"Haven't you bought enough on your card? You didn't come here for me." Clyde rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

They walked out completely worn out yet happy with frozen yogurt in their hands. "Thanks for coming with me, Craig. Even if you think I didn't need you." Clyde acknowledged. "Sure," Craig responded, his mouth full of frozen yogurt. Clyde then turned on the radio, making sure to turn it up loud. He laughed as his 80's-wannabe music blasted within the car.

" _I try and try to make you cry_  
_And make you love me_  
_Oh I would say yes_  
_Oh I would say yes_  
_The need to be the best before the need to rest_  
_Oh I would say yes_  
_Oh I would say yes_ "  
  
  


"See you at school tomorrow, the guys want to go out to some pizza place after school." Clyde reminded. Craig nodded and shut the door, stealing the keychain without Clyde noticing. He had to admit, it was kind of cute. Maybe he'd give it to Tweek.

As soon as Craig got into his room, he immediately got straight to work on the homework assignment, "This is fucking torture..." He murmured to himself.  
  
  


———  
  
  


**_August 27th, 2020_ **

**_Thursday_ **

**_07:32 A.M._ **

Craig followed his same old morning routine the next day, going with his old lettermen jacket, Adidas sweats, and a plain white shirt. He looked at the sleeves of his jacket, remembering how he and Tweek picked out badges to sew on the sides. There were some badges of his favorite bands, a pride flag, middle fingers, and a lot of other random things they picked out of the blue. He smiled, it was surprising at how all of that was just a year ago when he was doing football and had an actual social life, he had good grades and... Well, maybe it's best not to think about those times.

His heart skipped a beat as he started to remember more and more of that incident though. "Tho..." He slapped himself in the face, forcefully trying to forget what happened, but the thought was still somewhere in his brain.

He took a pop tart packet from the pantry, not saying a word to Tricia as she was on the phone. It didn't matter anyway, she didn't even acknowledge his existence at that moment.

"Nice jacket," Clyde smirked, he was leaning on the side of his car whilst waiting for Craig.

"Thanks," Craig threw his other pop tart at Clyde, which he swiftly caught successfully.

The ride to school was quiet, Clyde didn't even bother to turn his music up, it just played softly in the background. "Did you give that guy your gift yet?" Craig asked, making Clyde gasp. "Shit, I completely forgot. I'll just give it to him in my first period." Craig nodded, his fists were clenched in his jacket pockets, he made a small squeak accidentally while trying to not show his anger, he still thought about that night. The night that caused his current mental state. The boy that he was best friends with, gone out of the blue.

"Craig?" Looks like Clyde noticed the odd behavior of Craig. Sure he was quiet, but he normally exchanges at least one or two words on average in the car.

"What."

"Did it happen again?-"

Craig cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it." He rarely ever cried around anybody, at this point he felt like bursting into tears but he held it all in. Now was not the time for crying.

Clyde rubbed his shoulder as a way for comfort, slowly calming Craig down. Neither of them spoke a word until they got to school. "You want me to walk you to your locker?" Clyde asked. Craig shook his head. "Thanks, but no."  
Clyde nodded and walked away, probably to give that watch to his friend.

Craig got what he needed and headed straight to his first period, immediately catching Clyde talking with Kyle across the hallway from his class. He ran up to both of them. "Hey, Kyle." Craig greeted, he realized that he hadn't exchanged a word with Kyle at all so far, which is normal but seeing that they've known each other since preschool it most likely would've happened by now. "What's up, Craig? I've seen you in my French class, but I never got a chance to say hi." He laughed with his normal high-pitched voice. Kyle's ginger hair had evolved over the years to turn out springy and puffier than what it used to be, so it looked almost like coils. Craig still remembers the day that Kyle ditched his green hat, that day everyone constantly asked if they could touch his hair. "Yeah, I didn't know you were in that class until now actually." Craig realized, Kyle smiled gleefully. "I gotta head to the band hall, I'll see you two later!" After Kyle skipped off, Craig looked up at Clyde with a longing look. "The guy wasn't-"  
"No, Craig. Kyle isn't in my first period."

"Donovan! Get where you're supposed to be going. Tucker, in my room now." Craig recognized the voice of his precalculus teacher yelling from the hall. Sighing in disappointment, he fist-bumped Clyde and walked over to the door. "See you at lunch, Craig!" Clyde called. Craig immediately knew the jock was going to skip his first period, he always does, mainly just to get high in the upstairs bathroom. Craig caught him once up there with Tweek, and it wasn't a very friendly sight. Ever since Tweek got into weed, he's been acting like a total gangsta-wannabe. Craig guessed right, since Tweek wasn't in the class, so he had to sit this one out alone.

For some reason, Craig was awkwardly excited for his third period. For most of the class, he only stared at the guy in the front. He was wearing a pitch-black "Straight Outta Compton" hoodie with the N.W.A. on the back. Craig thought he looked cool as fuck, he's probably the kind of kid to sneak behind the bleachers at lunch to smoke cigarettes or do graffiti. What pissed him off is that the kid is always sat next to Stan, which is a red flag. Craig wants to know him but what if he makes it awkward? What if the kid is a douchebag just like the rest of Stan's group? Maybe Clyde or Token know about him, Clyde's always making new friends every day and Token is the ultimate stalker. He could go to his friends, but he could also just try and talk to him...  
Craig started to wonder if this was cheating, he's obsessed with Compton-kid but he's dating Tweek. What the hell is happening to him?

"What're you gonna do for your clock, Craig?" Token asked, making Craig jump out of surprise. His friend laughed, "You good?"  
"I'm fine," At that moment Craig wondered if he should ask Token or not about the current situation at hand, but decided not to. "I dunno, I haven't started yet." Craig shrugged, he just realized that they had to make clocks, how much has he been staring at the front for the past three days?  
"Well it's not due until the end of the six weeks, I might get started on mine before football season starts."

Craig ignored him, only staring at Compton, he was folding a paper airplane and threw it at Scott Malkinson, who was sleeping face down. Craig laughed at the small 'ow' he made, which caught Compton-kids attention. For a second they locked gazes, Craig felt hypnotized by the bright ocean eyes staring deep into his brown eyes. His golden blonde hair was messy and fell just above his eyes. Craig twitched to get up, but then Stan tapped the kid's shoulder, catching his attention. Craig frowned, turning back to Token to hear whatever the hell he was talking about.  
  
  


"Craig!" Clyde ran up to him, calling his name a few more times before finally catching up to him. "Did you give it to him?" Craig asked. Clyde rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... I kinda skipped first."

"I know."

"Oh. But I gave it to him in the fourth period and..." Craig was starting to get bored, "And?"

"He screamed! Like, he loved it so much that he started dancing around the room." Clyde started laughing, his smile was so wide that his dimples started to pop out. "Good for him, at least he liked it." Craig grabbed a tray from the lunch line and started to grab his food. "Yeah, we almost got in trouble with Mr. Clark from how loud we were, setting up the watch and all, but we weren't even that loud!"

"He let you guys do that?" Craig was surprised, Clyde was seldom allowed to touch any electronics during class, even if it were his own or the class was given permission to. "Well, we had a little free time since we finished our quiz early."

They exited the line and sat at their table. "So um... I was wondering if I could get your help on something." Craig asked, looking down.  
Clyde grabbed a lemon bar from his pocket and took a huge bite out of it. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" He muffled.

Craig opened his mouth but was interrupted by the one and only, Bebe, walking over to them.  
' _Fucking christ, can there ever be a day where there aren't any other people coming to sit with us?_ ' Craig silently said. "Clyde, we need to talk. Right now." She said, nodding her head to Craig as an acknowledgment. "What's there to talk about that Craig can't be here for?" Clyde pouted, swallowing the last of his lemon bar. "It's about Kenny, come on." Craig's heart stopped. It was another sense of deja vu.  
"What's wrong with him?" Clyde's arm was grabbed firmly as he was dragged away by Bebe, he reached his other hand out, either it was for Craig or the tray of enchiladas on the table that he was reaching for, but then he disappeared into the exit door to outside the cafeteria.

Craig huffed, he was all alone.

"Where'd Clyde go?" Token caught Craig by surprise as he sat next to him. "I have no fucking clue," Craig grunted.  
  
  


"So would you care to explain where Bebe took you during lunch?" Craig asked Clyde, who nearly spat out his water. They had just got done running six laps for their weekly mile, and Craig couldn't just keep his curiosity built up till the ride home. "Uh right. It was one of my friends."

"What happened?"

"Do you remember Kenny? I think he played lacrosse with us last year...?" Clyde looked up at Craig, who had to think for a while. "I don't know."  
Clyde sighed, "Well, he went through something today that I can't exactly talk about."

"You're keeping secrets again." Craig crossed his arms and sat down on the hot metal bleachers next to Clyde. "Sorry, but I was told not to tell anyone because what happened technically... wasn't legal."   
"What, you think I'm gonna snitch?" Craig asked, surprising Clyde. "No! God, no. I just don't know how you'd take it, and there's already enough people involved as is."

"So, is that why you weren't in health?" Clyde nodded, "I had to take him home, and then we kind of just hung out before I realized that the sixth period was almost over."

Craig hummed, grabbing his water bottle and taking a swig. "Are you still gonna make it after school?" He asked. Clyde shrugged, "Yeah, maybe."  
  
  


"And so, I'm w-wo-wondering if any of you would c-care to be on the school news for our next topic." Jimmy was talking about the new curriculum for his video production class, which included the school news and newspaper for this year. "I'm down," Clyde said. the others all agreed, except for Tweek. "N-Nah man, I'm not all about that camera shit." Jimmy and Craig frowned. "Oh! Th-that's ok Tweek."

"Man, I'm stoked for football season. Craig, are you gonna play again this year? Coach Shack said he could use you on the team again." Token said, Clyde nodded. "I don't know. Last year was pretty hardcore when we went against Denver." Craig responded. Honestly, he didn't want the pressure of football to be weighing him down for the rest of the season. Not to mention, he's going to have to hang out with Stan and maybe even Trent, and Trent is ineradicable when it comes to football. Craig couldn't even make a day through practice without a bruise by the brawny bully.  
"That's true, if it weren't for Trent last year we would've lost the game entirely." Clyde exaggerated. The playoffs against Denver County came to a close call near the end, Trent's ankle was spraint by one of the opposing team's players as soon as he made a touchdown, striking ultimate victory. "That was the best game yet for us." Token laughed. Craig only smiled, the others went on to other topics but he was in his little daydream land from the questions racing through his head. He was still wondering about the situation with Kenny, and Compton-kid was stuck in his head like a magnet. Those blue eyes, the bruises on his face and corner of his mouth, his astounding golden blonde hair, everything about him felt like a fever dream to Craig. Does Craig really remember him, or has he never noticed him before?

"Craig, you gonna order?" The sound of Tweek's voice made Craig jump out of surprise, making the others chuckle, there was a dirty blonde haired girl waiting for Craig's order. "Oh, uh... I'll get just one slice of pepperoni." He stated, the girl nodded. "Alright is that all?" She asked. Everyone nodded, as she walked off she winked at Clyde as he was checking her out. "Damn, she had a nice ass." He muttered, Token rolled his eyes. "Pervert."

After everyone finished eating they chatted more until 6:00 P.M. struck the clock. "I'll take you home, Craig," Clyde offered before adding. "After I get that chicks number. Wait here."  
Craig realized that Clyde was back to normal after two days of declining the flirtatious girls at their school, he probably couldn't help it.

Craig hopped in the car, watching Clyde jump out of the pizza parlor in joy. "You ready?" He asked Craig. "Yeah."

" _I can't help it with you_  
_Stubborn hearted blue_  
_Lights come into the room_  
_When disco plays our tune_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added time stamps to not get confused. + songs featured in chapters because their really important to listen to to get the whole mood of the chapter. also i fixed the schedule in the last chapter! my ideas changed a lot before i could edit and publish :(  
> songs: (1) Symphonia IX - Current Joys, (2) Disco - Surf Curse


	3. Numbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> best song i can think of to express this chapter is lonely nights - haroinfather???

  
  
**_September 3rd, 2020_ **  
**_Thursday_ **  
**_10:32 A.M._ **

Football tryouts have finally come to Park County High, and Craig was anxious.

Even with the amount of time he was given to think about it, he still hadn't decided whether or not he wanted to join back on the team or not. Now it's the third period and he was sweating bullets while grading Stan's shop class safety quiz, as the teacher said it'd be a fun activity before they'd hop into advanced projects throughout the year. Stan ended up getting a %50, making Craig snort in amusement, he was not cut out for this class.  
He tried balancing his pencils on top of each other as he waited for everyone to finish grading. Once that was done smackdown went Craig's quiz in front of him by a hand coated in a brown glove and orange sleeve, Craig looked up and to his hopes, it was the one and only Compton kid. "Here, Tucker." Craig's last name muffled through the kids zipped parka, making his heart flutter. "Thanks, uh... Compton." Craig knew the guy's name, he just didn't know if it was right or not. Compton laughed, "Compton. Nice." He walked off back to the front, Craig's eyes felt like they were burning as they absorbed into the kid's jacket.

 _Wow_.

He was so attached to the bright color of his parka that Craig flinched when Stan snatched his quiz from the table. "Fifty percent? Craig, what kind of bullshit is this?"  
"It's your quiz score," Craig remarked. Stan rolled his eyes and grunted something inaudible, marching back to the front, probably to rant to Compton. Craig wanted to know the guy, and couldn't believe how he didn't get his name on the first day, but something deep inside held him back.

It was Tweek. Craig loved Tweek, with all of his heart, he never wanted to leave his side. But right now Craig feels like he needs something to change, badly. His heart raced the more he thought about it, gagging from the excitement of his shaking fingers. "Craig, what'd you get on your quiz?" Token asked.

He settled down. "A hundred."

He probably shouldn't be thinking about this stuff, it's bad for his mental state already. He resorted to taking out Tweek again, on another date, tonight. Maybe that would get his head out of the clouds and move on from Compton.

—

"So, Craig. Have you decided yet?"  
Craig closed his locker. It was Clyde. Of course, the one guy who only cares about Craig joining the team. "Oh, it's you," Clyde only stared at him, waiting for his answer. "Clyde, I appreciate you wanting me to join the football team, but I'm not up for it this year. I'll be playing basketball and lacrosse though." Craig assured. Clyde whined, "What!? But it's not the same without you on the team!"  
"Yeah, well I don't feel like being with a bunch of stuck up jocks this year. Plus, getting tackled by Trent all practice long is not fun."  
Clyde whimpered, bring out his puppy eyes again. Craig rolled his eyes, walking to the cafeteria as Clyde followed close behind.

"I'll be right there Craig, I gotta do something first," Clyde said. Craig nodded, watching the jock as he walked over to... Compton? Clyde handed him a brown lunch bag, earning a hug from Compton. Craig felt a prick of jealously shock his brain but rubbed it off as he exited the lunch line just when Clyde was entering.

"Who was that?" Craig asked as Clyde sat down next to him, Token peeped in as well, out of curiosity.

"Oh, that was Kenny! He's my buddy." Clyde nudged Craig's shoulder. Craig felt a sharp sensation, his senses finally coming to him; Kenny, as in the poorest kid in school since preschool? Craig thought about it more and more, mentally bopping himself in the head for calling him Compton rather than his actual name. He only really remembers the field trip they took back in fourth grade when they had to hold their partner's hand to not get lost. And he was the school's best hockey player. It all made more sense to Craig as he started remembering all of the deja vu he's gotten, he struggled to say something other than asking 'so what's he like?'.

Token chuckled, "Kenny's the life of the party. We used to play ninjas at the old Soda Sopa." Clyde widened his eyes, "I remember that! Those times were the best." Token and Clyde laughed in unison. "Dude, I hope he's doing lacrosse again this year, he's a fucking champ at that."

"Right?" Token agreed. Clyde turned to Craig, who was still zoning out about Kenny.

His smile. His stupid smile. His teeth were slightly stained yellow, with a gap between his two front teeth which one of them had been chipped. Craig's felt his stomach twist, it was frustrating for him to think about it, he just wanted to get Kenny out of his head already and live a normal life staying with Tweek, but with all of these thoughts it's hard to focus on just Tweeks.

"Right, you'll have to take the bus today, Craig," Clyde said, snapping Craig out of his head. "Unless you want to watch the football tryouts? I'm sure Coach would allow it." Token nodded. Craig shrugged, "Yeah, sure." He said. But anybody who came just to watch the football tryouts had to help out with the equipment and handing out water to everyone, but if it was his gateway to not riding on a greasy sweaty bus then he'd gladly take it.

—

"Tweek, wait up!"

Craig hugged Tweek from behind, squeezing tightly until the shorter started wheezing. "What's up, C-Craig?" He coughed, Craig released him from his grasp, immediately forgetting what he was going to ask.   
"Do you... Wanna go on another date?" He asked, forcing himself to smile widely as if he were excited about this. "Oh, again? Yeah sure," Tweek nodded, but then shook his head. "Wait- isn't there football tryouts after school though? And how are we getting there? Where are you even taking me?" Tweek started hyperventilating, which made Craig start to lose nerve as well. "No, no! There's no need to panic baby. We're gonna go at seven, okay? And I'm not doing football, I'll just be watching Clyde and Token at tryouts." Tweek started to calm down, he looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. Craig patted his shoulder. "I gotta go to class. I'll see you later, alright cupcake?" He assured. Tweek nodded, hugging him tightly and letting him walk away.

—

Craig underestimated how many students would be attending tryouts. Since Park County always had tight schedules, students even from different grade levels who wanted to join the team had to be put all together in one tryout, so there were roughly thirty different students all crowded around the football coach, coach Shack.

Token and Craig walked together towards the field, Clyde already got a head start as soon as the final bell rang. "Alright, just sit on the bleachers and wait. We'll be done in probably two hours or something. Have fun.~" Token set his water bottle on the front bleacher and waved off, catching up to the large group.   
Craig sighed in disappointment, he really should've taken the bus. Anyone having to watch football tryouts would possibly die of boredom. Craig looked up at the bleachers, unsurprisingly seeing nobody else there. He sat a row away from the pile of water bottles and slumped over to scroll through his phone, checking his Instagram and Facebook. There were no juicy updates on anyone's lives apart from the cheerleaders posting group pictures on a yacht and Wendy and Stan getting back together for the fiftieth time. Craig looked back at the field, seeing Coach Shack run straight for him. "Craig! What's going on, no football?" The coach crossed his arms and Craig rolled his eyes. "Nah." He answered, looking back at his phone. "Well I hope you realize that you're going to have to help with the equipment if you're just going to sit there and watch." Craig gave him a blank look. "Okay." He complied, getting up from where he sat and walked over to the coach.

Throughout the entire tryout session, he had to cheer on the potential football players and bring everyone water during the break period. Halfway through the session, Coach Shack let Craig free to roam around or do whatever he wants, and Craig took that with gratitude.

Craig huffed as he sat down, watching the rest of the students struggle to complete the various drills they went through. Every grade had been divided into different groups stating their position depending on their outlook which, in Craig's opinion, was hypocritical of Coach Shack to do. Occasionally, Token or Clyde would look at Craig and wave at him if they ever thought they did well on one of the drills, at some point Stan attempted to trip Craig whilst he was carrying out equipment, resulting in stubbing his toe on the training ladder.   
Craig felt a little creeped out by Trent Boyett though, occasionally they'd share eye contact which gave Craig the chills. Trent gave off an animosity vibe, his glare made Craig want to get as far away from him as possible, but even if he had a negative exterior he still had a lot of friends in football and even some in different grades. Occasionally Craig would see him smile or exchange a word with Stan or Token. It confused Craig on how he acted so mean to everyone but is still friends with his preschool rival.

"Alright, alright! That's it for tryouts, next week the results will be up. Go home and get some rest now." The coach called, grunts and sighs of relief washed over the crowd of students. A chubby Hispanic girl whined as tears filled her eyes while panting breathlessly. Craig widened his eyes and backed away from her as she came running for her water bottle, he decided to head for Token and Clyde.

"Ugh, that girl needs to get her act together. You can't expect the football tryouts to be easy." Token gossiped, Clyde nodded and laughed. "Craig you should've seen it. She was pretty much screaming at her dad on the phone."

"I heard," Craig said. He hates it when Token and Clyde get like this, they constantly talk about someone without care, acting like total cliche jocks. Craig rolled his eyes, feeling a tap on his shoulder. He looked up, almost fainting as he saw Trent towering over him. "Hey, thanks for the help today," He said, Craig nodded rapidly. He then leaned into his ear to whisper something. "I know that kid you've been staring at. Not a good idea, man." And with that, he leaned back and walked away in the opposite direction. Craig gulped, his body tingled with anticipation. "What was that for?" Clyde asked. Craig turned towards him, "I don't want to know." He replied.  
  
  


———  
  
  


**_6:56 P.M.  
  
_ **

"W-wow, have we been here before?" Tweek looked around the diner that they had arrived at. "Nah, I found this place on google maps, it's supposed to have some sort of ninety's aesthetic to it."

Craig found a burger joint while searching aimlessly for food restaurants. It was retro and vintage, so he knew that Tweek would love it. Another positive is that Kevin worked here on Thursday nights, so they could maybe smuggle him out of paying the full price for the bill.

The two walked up to the front counter. "Tweek, Craig! What's going on?" Asked Kevin, who was just as surprised as Tweek. "I didn't know you worked here!" Tweek exclaimed, making Kevin giggle. "Yeah, my dad made me work here for free leftovers, so it's pretty much a win-win. I get a job, my family gets free food." He grabbed two menus from behind the small counter. "So will it be just you two tonight?" He asked. Craig and Tweek nodded, and Kevin smiled. "Great. I'll have you guys seated over here." He guided them through the diner, having them sit at a booth by the window. He handed them both the laminated menus he carried. "Can I start you guys off with any beverages?"

"Kevin, you don't have to be so formal. Just be rude as fuck to us and we won't care." Craig said. Tweek kicked his knee under the table, a low grunt escaped his mouth. "I'll take a coffee. Black." Tweek prompted. Kevin nodded. "Craig, I'd get fired if I was ever so caught even swearing here. What do you want?" Craig pursed his lips. "I'll get a Dr. Pepper."

"Alright, I'll be right back!" He chirped, then disappeared into the kitchen.

"This place is nice," Tweek admitted, looking down at his menu. "Yeah." Craig agreed. The two sat in silence until Kevin came out again with their drinks.

"Alright, here you are. Have you guys decided on what you wanted to order yet?" He asked. Craig skimmed through the menu a few more times until deciding on something. "Gimme a double meat burger, plain and dry." Kevin complied and scribbled down the order on his miniature notebook. "I'll get the same thing, but with ketchup," Tweek said, The black-haired nodded and wrote another thing down. "Alright, anything else? We're serving cheesy fries as our special side today if that interests you." Kevin shrugged. "I think we're good," Craig answered. Kevin once again disappeared into the kitchen, Tweek looked behind him and then turned towards Craig.

"What's going on with you lately?" He asked. "What do you mean?" Craig didn't understand why this question was brought up so frequently, why can't anyone mind their own business and leave him alone? Who cared if he was acting differently? "You haven't texted me all week, Craig. I'm pretty sure I know when somethings wrong, I'm not stupid."  
"I've never thought you were stupid," Craig argued. "I never said you did. You're ignoring me more and more as each day goes by. Are you still on about Thomas? Have you been taking your subscriptions?" Tweek demanded, making Craig freeze onsight. "Don't you dare fucking bring up his name again, you already know that." He stared into Tweek's green eyes, receiving a shiver from the shorter. "Look, I'm sorry. But you shouldn't be avoiding me every time I say hi to you in the hallway." Tweek crossed his arms, looking down. "Dude, fuck you. I still haven't gotten over Thomas and you're all over here saying I need to pay more attention to you? What's wrong with you?" Craig slapped his hand on the table, receiving a few odd glares from other customers.

Tweek looked down at Craig's hand. "I'm worried about you."

"So? Everyone is worried about me, I'm not a fucking charity case, Tweek."

Just as Tweek was about to retort, Kevin came back out with a tray of two burgers and fries. "Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!" He set the two plates down and tucked the tray in his armpit. "Let me know if there's anything else that you need." Kevin was about to walk away, but Craig then said something. "Yeah, I think we're ready for the bill."

"Oh, already?" Kevin pondered. " _Craig_..." Tweek softly whispered.

"I'm not hungry, just bring it and we'll be leaving."

"Well... Okay." Kevin looked at him peculiarly but left the two alone once again.

"You don't have to do this. We can work it out." Tweek pleaded. "I'm not going to talk to someone who so selfishly speaks about my best friend," Craig grunted. Kevin hurried over with the bill. Craig quickly paid and sat up once the black-haired teen left. "I need a break." He murmured before leaving Tweek behind. It was already starting to rain, so he'd have to wait for the bus while getting soaked outside.  
  
  


———  
  
**_7:13 P.M.  
  
_**

"She was hot as fuck too, I hit from the back as soon as I dropped my friend off. Best fuck I've had so far this year." Clyde bragged as he continued to tap the buttons repeatedly on his controller. "No way! Over in the ghetto side we barely get girls like that coming around." Kenny retorted, immediately committing a fatal blow to Clyde's character. The two had nothing better to do other than getting baked and play Mortal Kombat on Clyde's Xbox since a storm was coming and they couldn't play basketball at the court. "Hah, girls don't go to the ghetto side here, you should know that by now. You gotta go to Hooters to get real lucky." Clyde remarked, making Kenny snort in amusement. "I've only been with one girl this month, to be honest. She had nice red hair, but wouldn't stop stalking me after I told her it was a one-time thing."

"See, that's where you fucked up, McCormick. Girls can't take you seriously when you tell them it's a _one-time thing_." Clyde quoted. "I can't help it. Trent's gonna have my head otherwise if I don't tell them." Kenny shrugged, cursing under his breath as Clyde's Scorpion gave a spine ripper to his Sub-Zero. "He still doesn't know about the hookups?" Clyde asked. Kenny shook his head. "We never talked about it, he only told me to not be with any hoes or do any more of the hardcore shit, you know? Like heroin."  
"Yet you still do?" Clyde turned his head to look at him, immediately regretting it as he received yet another fatal blow from Kenny. "I have my ways," Kenny smirked.

They continued to play more rounds of the game, screaming and occasionally tackling each other if they raged hard enough. Clyde was about to give his ultimate attack, getting interrupted by his phone ringing. "Fuck!" He shouted as Kenny finished him off. "That'll be another ten dollars, please." He badgered. "Yeah, yeah, gimme a second," Clyde grabbed his phone from beside him to see two missed calls in his notifications. "Who is it?" Kenny asked. "It's Craig. I'll be right back." Clyde got up from his spot on the couch, Kenny directly smacking his ass. "Ow! You fucker!" Clyde moaned, Kenny started wheezing, getting an empty soda can thrown at him before Clyde walked into his kitchen.

"Hello?" He answered, hearing rain and sniffles coming from the phone.

" _Clyde... Can you pick me up? Some-something happened_." Craig deplored. "Shit, what happened?" Clyde asked, looking around for his keys until remembering they were in his bedroom.

" _Can you just come, right now? I'll explain everything then_."

"Alright, give me a few minutes. Where are you?"

" _Winn's Burger Joint_."

Clyde agreed to pick him up and hung up. He walked back to the living room, seeing Kenny playing a single-player match and screeching in agony. "Come on, we gotta pick up one of my friends," Clyde ordered. Kenny looked up at him. "What's up?" He got up, following Clyde to his room. "I don't even know. My friend Craig might've gone through an episode just now." He looked over at Kenny, who cluelessly looked around the room. "Shit, I left my jacket at home."

"Just take mine, we'll only be gone for a few minutes," Clyde suggested, pulling on a windbreaker. Kenny's cheeks turned a slight pink as he put on Clyde's varsity jacket, then pulling on his brown combat boots and followed him out the door.

The two shouted the lyrics to their shared favorite song, laughing and headbanging as the song played. "Well I'll just get high, and you will too, I still can't get my knife outta' you."

Clyde pulled up to the retro-themed diner, quickly catching a glimpse of Craig. "There he is." He turned down the music and rolled down the window.

"Hey, I know that guy! He's in my third period." Kenny stated. "Really? He always talks about you as if he doesn't know you at all." Clyde chuckled.

Craig ran up to the car, he was soaking wet and his eyes were red from crying. "Craig, what's wrong?" Clyde yelled as he unlocked the door.

Craig's heart fluttered as he saw the same golden-blonde boy in the front seat. "... _Kenny?_ "

"Hey, jackass. Get in the fucking car already before I drive away." Clyde threatened. Craig shook away his thoughts and got in the back seat, he couldn't hold in any more tears as he started bursting out into sobs. Clyde sighed. "What happened this time?" He asked. "Just drive," Craig commanded. Clyde accommodated, turned the music back on, and drove away from the burger joint.

—

"So are you going to say anything or are you just gonna sit there?" Clyde asked, walking in with hot chocolate and potato chips. Kenny was beside him, carrying a towel and a pair of Clyde's old clothes. "You should take a shower, or you're gonna get sick." He recommended. Craig nodded, grabbing the clothes and towel from Kenny and pushing past him.

"Is he always like this?" Kenny asked. Clyde shook his head. "He's always quiet or being an asshat, but the guys and I love him anyway," He chuckled. "I'm a little creeped out by him, to be honest, he's always looking at either me or Stan in our shop class." Kenny buzzed. "Maybe he's just checking y'all out." Clyde joked. "Really?" Kenny asked, looking of disgust. "Yeah, well, he _is_ gay after all." Clyde stated, Kenny nudged him in the shoulder. "Hey, he might take a while in there. You wanna continue what we started?" Clyde challenged, Kenny immediately giving him a mischievous glare. "You betcha."  
  
  


Craig looked in the mirror, wiping circles into the foggy surface. His eyes were swollen from the tears, his face was a tinge pale. He stared at his reflection until a wave of bitterness washed over him. Why couldn't Tweek just shut up? He thought deeply about what happened, words and actions replaying in his mind, surrounding him and laughing at him. He was trapped in a bubble he couldn't escape, his only way out was to move on but he didn't want to.

He looked at the baggy old clothes of Clydes. The tired gray sweatpants hugged his lower body while Clyde's Junior year hockey jersey drooped just below his waist. He looked ridiculous, but it was comfortable and better than wearing anything wet. He grabbed his old clothes and headed downstairs where he heard the yells of agony escaping from Clyde and Kenny. Craig watched from the stairwell, as one would cry in terror then immediately strike a solid hit, damaging the other player greatly. "McCormick, you're gonna make me broke!" Clyde whined, Kenny only laughed evilly.

Craig swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over to the room that held The Donovan's washer and dryer. "Need any help?" Clyde yelled from the couch as Craig opened the machine. "Nope!" He called back. He poured in the detergent and closed the door to the washer, adjusting the settings and then exiting the room when he cleaned up.

Craig walked into the living room, his stomach lurched as he saw Kenny sprawled across Clyde's lap, jumping every once in a while. "Hey, Craig," He sat up from the other's lap once he realized the raven in the doorway. Clyde then noticed Craig and immediately shut off the T.V. Kenny mumbled a small. " _Come on, man_..." But got shushed by Clyde.

"Craig, you need to talk. _Now_. It doesn't matter if Kenny is around or not, he's not gonna tell anyone."

"I never said he didn't need to be around," Craig shrugged. "But alright."

"Why were you crying?" Clyde asked. Craig sat down on the recliner. "It..." He would tell the truth, but he didn't want anyone else knowing about the incident, hence Kenny being around. Telling why what happened would cause a riot. "Tweek and I are taking a break." He said. "Oh my God." Clyde gasped, and so did Kenny. "Do you need anything? I'm so sorry dude." Clyde ran over to the living rooms closet and got out a blanket, throwing it at Craig's head. "Ow."

"Here, let's watch a movie tonight. You don't have to go to school tomorrow. Ken, you wanna stay over?" Clyde asked, running to the kitchen to grab snacks and drinks. "Nah, I gotta get home now or else Karen's gonna worry about me." Kenny got up from his spot, tugging off Clyde's jacket as he came back into the room, setting down the junk food on the coffee table. "Damn, okay. Tell Bebe to call me tomorrow, by the way. My phone's busted from the rain." Kenny nodded, hugging Clyde and then opening the door. "You don't need a ride or anything?" Clyde asked before Kenny could get out any more. "Nah, I got the truck." Clyde smacked his own head. "Right, right. My bad."

Kenny then shut the door, not acknowledging Craig at all before leaving, which was disappointing. "What's Kenny like? Does he have any pets?" Craig said in a daze, making Clyde laugh. "Yeah, he probably has some rats. Come on, this isn't about Kenny, pick a movie." He tossed the remote to Craig.

All night long they bundled up in warm blankets, laughing like school girls as they watched old cliche movies and talked about their deepest feelings while getting drunk and high. It was numbing for Craig, which brought him back to his old self. They both dozed off at around two in the morning, Clyde's Dad had a few business meetings in Denver, so they were never caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punks - FIDLAR  
> I FORGOT TO NAME THE LAST CHAPTER WTFFFF


	4. Splash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home (Pt. 1+2) - Current Joys

**_September 4th, 2020_ **   
**_Friday_ **   
**_4:09 A.M._ **

Craig looked over at Clyde, who was face-down sleeping on the couch. All around them were empty cans and tubs of food. A bong was tipped over on the coffee table and almost six different beer bottles were hidden in places no one could even think of.

He groaned, rubbing his eyes and looking over at the time that displayed on the T.V. His eyes widened in shock, then looked around for his phone. He stumbled over all of the scraps on the floor and headed upstairs.

He switched on the light. Clyde's room was neat but gross. He left his Playboys piled up on his dresser and there was lotion on the bedside table that Craig didn't even want to know what happened when he wasn't there. Craig spotted his phone and grabbed it, hurrying down the stairs and going back to his spot on the recliner to check what goods awaited him.

_(3) Missed calls: Mom_

_(1) Missed call: Tricia_

_Stan Marsh updated his Facebook status_

_**Messages** : Tweek: See u soon! <3_

Craig felt a sensation in his stomach as he saw the text from Tweek. It was only about twelve hours ago, but Craig wanted to treat it as if it were now. He unlocked his phone, might as well call his mom now than have her worry anymore.

" _Craig! Where have you been? It's a fucking school night, I thought you were kidnapped!_ "

"I know, I know. I'm at Clyde's," He cringed at her volume, not wanting to wake Clyde but he couldn't go anywhere else in the house. "We're taking the day off. It... _It_ happened again."

His mother's tone softened. " _Oh, oh baby... Are you okay? Are you sure I don't need to pick you up? We can go get some breakfast, but I doubt anything is open right now._ " 

"No, I'm just gonna stay here for a while. Love you, Mom."

" _Love you too, baby. Let me know if you need anything._ "

He hung up before anything else could be said. Craig knows his mother is going to go on and ramble about another topic, she always does. He looked back at Clyde, who was still snoring like a baby, sighing in satisfaction.

Craig hesitated but decided to head to Tweek's contact. He pressed the call button, but it went straight to voice mail. He must've blocked him. Craig breathed in deeply, cracking open a nearby beer can and chugging down half of the fluid. He felt his tears kicking in again. If Tweek's most likely not going to be around anymore, then who's he gonna look up to? Craig reached down in his pocket for the pack of cigarettes he was keeping, pulling one out and putting it between his lips before getting up from his seat and walking out to Clyde's back porch.

He lit the butt and took a drag. He'd been doing this for so long that it's hard to cough anymore when the smoke entered his lungs.

Craig looked up at the night sky as it slowly faded into a morning blue. It was slightly still drizzling from the storm, Clyde's Dad's garden was covered in mud and small twigs from nearby. Craig went back and forth from drinking to smoking until morning was clear insight. He dropped the cigarette, stomping on it before heading back inside. It was no surprise that Clyde was still sleeping, his leg dangling off the couch, drool pooled through his mouth and his blanket was pushed on the ground. Craig sighed, walking over to where Clyde slept and picked up the blanket from the ground, tucking it around his hefty body.

Craig rubbed his eyes, picking up the garbage in the living room and throwing it all away. Clyde's Dad knows about him smoking, but if he ever found out about his secret alcohol stash he'd have been dead by now. 

A forty clanked against the table and rolled off of the surface, shattering across the floor. "Fuck..." Craig whispered, flinching as a glass shard stabbed his toe. He limped to the kitchen, grabbing a broom and a dustpan, then sweeping up the remains.

He walked upstairs to the bathroom and plucked out the piece of glass, cleaning up the wound. Craig fished around for a bandaid in the medicine cabinet. "How the hell does Clyde not have any bandaids?" He asked himself, deciding he'll have to go without one and exited the bathroom.

As soon as he came back into the living room to finish his work, a grumpy Clyde had awoken before his eyes. "Shit, what time is it? You're loud as fuck..." He grumbled, rubbing his temples and raking a hand through his bushy brown hair. "My bad," Craig answered, picking up the glass strands with the dustpan and walking to the trash can to throw them away. "Dude, how the hell do you wake up at six in the morning? You don't need coffee or anything, you just get straight to work?" The mention of coffee buzzed Craig's head and heart. How Tweek always had a thermos full of black coffee to start the day. Craig could feel the nostalgic smell enter his nostrils as he remembered his first time taking a sip from it, recalling that it tasted like death and sweat. He frowned, knowing things may never be the same without Tweek being around. "Nah, I woke up a while ago." He frowned. Clyde rubbed his eyes and got up, stretching. "I should make something... You hungry?" He asked, walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge. "How about some french toast?" Craig looked over at the sliding door to the balcony, seeing his empty beer can and wondering if anybody would notice that he hadn't picked it up yet. "Yeah, that sounds good." He answered, walking back outside to pick up the beer can.

"Bro, I have a migraine from last night." Clyde groaned as he cracked open an egg over a bowl. "Sucks to be you." Craig shrugged, throwing out the beer can and emptying the ashtray. "Do you mind if I take a shower here?" He yawned. "Nah, go ahead," Clyde assured. "Just don't let your food get cold."

Craig nodded, grabbing his clothes from the washing room and heading back upstairs to the bathroom.

He set his warm, dry clothes on the toilet and opened the door to the shower, admiring how clean it was inside. He stripped down, throwing Clyde's clothes in the hamper, and got in. He stared at his feet, thinking of where and why everything went wrong. He felt stupid, stupid and ugly, for letting all of that take place. Tweek was his world, but then Kenny came around in his third period and stole the spotlight. Craig felt as if he could blame all of this on Kenny, but it was both Craig and Tweek who was in the wrong. Craig could've accepted Tweek's apology, he _should have_. But he was _stupid_ , he doesn't know how to cope with what he's feeling yet. Thomas was gone too early, leaving a wound in Craig's heart. No one should have to go through that. ' _Why can't everything be normal?_ ' He asked himself, finishing up in the shower and drying himself off. Well, at least something is changing, but it didn't have to be this. Craig tugged on his original clothes, his sorrowful thoughts still trying to make their way out of his head. He sighed, turning off the bathroom light and heading back downstairs, hearing Clyde's loud music while he was still cooking.

"Hey! The foods almost ready, go sit down." He called. Craig granted his order, grabbing his phone from where it was charging and then sat down at the dining table. He checked his phone to see if any other updates were made relating to him and Tweek, opening Facebook first. The first thing he saw was Stan's status. Stan Marsh is no longer in a relationship. It was high expected from Craig, Wendy doesn't need some football boyfriend to be hogging up her schedule anyway. Above his updated status was written, " _Don't HMU_ ". Craig scrolled down further, seeing greens posted from Clyde, and Bebe hosting a party after the first football game soon. Those weren't what Craig was dying to know though, he typed in the first name that came to mind when he opened the search panel, relieved to see Tweek hadn't blocked him yet. His fingers shook as he looked at the profile, freezing in place as he saw no changes were made akin to their relationship. Clyde sighed. "Craig, I don't think he's going to come back to you anytime soon." He placed a plate of sausage links, french toast, and boiled eggs in front of him. "Has he said anything to you?" Craig asked. Clyde shook his head. "He texted me this morning, though. Says he needs pot." Craig pouted, staring at his phone thinking something would change if he stared hard enough. "What happened between you guys at the restaurant? I know you said you're taking a break, but you never said why." Clyde asked, placing down his own plate and immediately dug in. Craig picked around his food with his fork, taking a small bite of the sausage. Clyde may be a cocky jock and a lazy stoner, but damn is he a good cook. 

"We got in a fight. Tweek says he wants more attention, I told him ' _fuck you_ '." Craig confessed. Clyde's mouth gaped open. "Jesus, dude. Are you serious?" Craig nodded. Clyde didn't say anything else, he only ate the rest of his breakfast and walked to the sink to clean the mess he made. "Do you want to do anything today? We could probably go to a water park or something." Clyde suggested, clearing his throat. "You know I hate water parks," Craig said, Clyde scoffed. "Well we smoked everything I had last night, you want to paint each other's nails and have a pillow fight?" He teased, making Craig chuckle. "That sounds better than swimming in pee-water."

Clyde's phone then rang, making the jock jump and scramble to find his phone. "Hello?" He answered, making a few hums and noises as a muffled voice was heard from the phone. "Right, I'll ask Craig. Thanks for calling, man." He hung up after the other voice supposedly said their goodbye, turning to Craig. "Don't." Craig started, Clyde smiled widely. "Wanna hang out with Stan?"

**_—_ _—_ _—_ **

**_1:52 P.M._ **

"I didn't want to be here," Craig said, looking around at all of the screaming children splashing around in the water. "Don't be such a drama queen, Craig. It's better than sulking around in the house all day." Clyde remarked, wrapping his towel around his neck. "Plus, Stan's here! And he always knows how to have a good time." Stan smiled at Craig, his eyes had deep bags under them as if he were crying over his own breakup too. Craig rolled his eyes, following the two in front of him until they stopped at a few empty beach lawn chairs. 

"This looks like a good spot," Clyde said, mainly to himself, as he placed down his towel and water bottle on his chair. Stan and Craig did the same.

A few girls came by, giggling whilst one of them came up to Clyde. "Hey big guy," She started. Clyde smirked, exchanging a few words with her and walked away with her by his side as they continued talking. Craig and Stan looked at each other, then looked up at the remaining girls. They looked around their age, maybe younger, twirling their hair between their fingers and biting their lips. Stan cleared his throat loudly, Craig could see the blush appear on his face. "Uh, you girls from around here?" He asked awkwardly, the blonde shook her head. "We're from Eastwood High, you fellas look like small-town people though," Craig couldn't stand hearing this conversation since he knows exactly where it's going to go. He got up from where he sat. "I'm gonna go get some food," He told Stan, who nodded. "If you see Clyde, text me."

"Have fun," Stan said. Craig waved goodbye and walked off to the food court. The waterpark was moderately busy today, most sections were packed full of people, then there'd be other areas where only a few people were hanging out at. Craig wandered through the building that held the food court and changing rooms, stopping by a small wing restaurant. He was sat at a booth and skimmed through the menu as he waited for the waitress to return with the drink he ordered.

At this point he was getting bored and decided to look through his phone. Craig chewed on his lip, hesitating whether or not he should call Tweek's home phone or not, except that might be considered creepy. He took a deep breath in, remembering his other option. So he opened the search panel in his Facebook app, and got to typing.

" _K_..."

_—_ _—_ _—_

**_2:49 P.M._ **

Kenny fidgeted around with his apple watch, checking the steps he'd taken and opening apps that he wouldn't ever touch. He looked around the filled band room, a wave a worry washed over him. Clyde nor Stan had come to school today. Kenny knew that Clyde was at home taking care of Craig, and Stan might've skipped from what happened last night, but did the two of his closest friends need to bail on him today of all days knowing he might get his ass beat? Kenny didn't want to think about what'd happen if he didn't show up to Trent after school today, he just wanted to go home and not have to worry about any of that, but at least he has Butters, who subsequently sat beside him after grabbing his trombone, tuning it to the right melody. "Butters, has Clyde texted you at all today?" Kenny asked with a pitch of concern alarmed in his voice. "I don't have his number. Did you text him?" Butters asked, then softly blowing into his trombone, cringing as the pitch came out raspy and bitter. "I've texted him almost fifty times today, checked his Facebook, his Instagram. Nothing! It's like he's disappeared." Kenny looked down at his watch, groaning. The time couldn't go any faster, especially in this class. 

"Geez, I don't know. What if he's just sleeping?" Butters turned to face Kenny, who rapidly was closing and opening apps on his watch till something happened. "Wouldn't my calls have woken him up though?" Butters shrugged, facing back towards the band director as he ordered everyone to rehearse the song they'd been working on since the beginning of the week. Some instruments were still out of pitch and everyone still had awful timing keeping up with the beats and melodies. The teacher spoke up, going carefully through everything they needed to fix. "I guess that's why we shouldn't be playing Beatles songs, huh?" Kenny nudged Butters's shoulder, who smiled and got back to work on their song. 

As more failed attempts and callouts passed by, everyone had gotten to the point where they were all comfortable and played the song beautifully throughout the room. There were still things that needed minor adjusting, but in the director's ears it was perfect. "Alright, five-minute warning. Pack up everything and please set the chairs! Have a wonderful weekend."

Kenny got up from his seat and gave himself a well-deserved stretch, grabbing his snare drum case from beside his chair and packing up his instrument, putting it back in its cupboard. He could've used the money from his job to rent a used drum for practice, but he also owed a lot of people for borrowed things, and he still does. That's mainly why he doesn't want to meet Trent afterschool.

"Hey, Kenny?" Kenny turned around to see where the voice came from. It was from Kyle. "Have you heard from Stan?"   
"Nope. Nobody's answering my calls." Kenny looked down at his watch, still waiting for just one notification from either of the boys. "Clyde said he'd bring you Taco Bell after school, he's with Craig right now," Kyle stated, sitting down beside the golden-blonde. "So he responds to _you_ but not his own best friend? What, are you guys gonna make out now?" Kenny teased, Kyle pushed his face away. "Shut up, you know Nichole wouldn't approve of that." He said, looking away. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kenny asked, a puzzled expression plastered across his face. "Just- stay safe. I hope Trent doesn't do anything funny to you." Butters came back from putting up his instrument. "What's going on?" He looked at Kyle, then Kenny. "It's nothing. Kenny, please be careful." The bell rang after Kyle said that. "I will," Kenny promised.

Kenny then exited the band room cautiously, purposefully getting himself lost in the hallways for a little bit, then braced himself to exit around the back of the school. Waiting for him was Trent, smoking a cigarette. 

"What's going on, Ken?" He asked, flicking his eyes down at Kenny. The two were in the middle of a denial time with their relationship, not knowing whether or not if they're dating or just a drug dealer and a junky. Kenny inhaled sharply. "I just finished my band rehearsal." He replied, trying to play it cool. "Nice. What're you guys playing at the game?" Trent asked, taking a drag from his cigarette. "'Can't Buy Me Love' by uh... By the Beatles." Kenny stated. Trent nodded and held the cigarette between his fingers before turning his full attention to Kenny. "You owe me money from last week." He noted, cupping his hand under Kenny's cheek. "I-I know... I've got the money on me right now, actually-" Kenny's hand twitched, fidgeting around to dig in his pockets. Trent stopped him, however, leaning forward to deeply kiss him on the lips. "It's cool. I was gonna let you go, just for now." Kenny felt his face heating up, leaving him wanting more from the butchy teen. "Trent..." Trent shushed him. "Don't worry about it."

Kenny felt the inside of his mouth drool, he wanted Trent so badly, but he knew he couldn't have him. Trent treated him like a doll, just to toy with him and make him feel desperate. They've shared a few one night's stands in the past, Trent telling Kenny that it was only between them. If anybody else found out about it, Kenny's head would be on a pike, literally.

"Can I come over?" Kenny asked, hesitating before he hugged the taller boy, not wanting to let go. Trent laughed. "Are you serious?" Kenny nodded, pressing his face further into Trent's wife-beater. "I can drive," Kenny suggested, pulling back to look up at Trent, who shrugged. "Eh, why not?" He agreed. Kenny grinned widely, pressing his tongue against the gap in his teeth in a goofy way before grabbing Trent's hand, leading him to the Big Red. Screw the Taco Bell, he can get away on a Friday night just by doing a "simple favor".

_—_ _—_ _—_

**_6:02 P.M._ **

"We're never going there ever again," Craig said, glaring at Clyde as they pulled up to the house. "Hah! Pussy." Clyde teased. Stan was dropped off earlier on, so only the two were left now. "You wanna stay over again? My dad put some money on my card, maybe we can order a pizza or something." Clyde unlocked the door and shivered as the cold AC blew against his bare chest. "That sounds great. I'll ring up my mom." Craig agreed, pulling out his phone and dialed for his mother.

Once he got the okay, he turned to Clyde, who wasn't there. How the hell does he disappear all of the time? Craig wondered, obliterating the thought to check back on his Facebook. At that exact moment had his friend request been accepted, without him even thinking about it.

_You have 1 new friend: Kenny McCormick_

Craig immediately tapped on the profile, scrolling through everything from statuses to what schools he's been to. His most recent update was posted just last week, a photograph of what looked to be taken a year ago. It was Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Butters, and Cartman. They were all smiling except for Kyle, whose face was halfway blocked by Cartman's big head. Times never change, do they? The caption read; 'Can't believe we've come so far' Craig couldn't believe himself when he started to smile widely, liking the photo on accident.

"Ooh, what's this? Craig Tucker, smiling!?" Clyde narrated from the stairs dramatically, causing Craig to jolt out of bewilderment. Clyde chuckled continuously, patting Craig on the back when he came down. "Whatcha lookin' at?" He asked, peering over Craig's shoulder, who immediately closed out of the app. "Nothing." He murmured, making Clyde smirk. "Come on... Show me!"

" _No!_ " Craig squirmed, Clyde tackled him to the ground, reaching for the phone. When he finally grabbed the device, he turned it on to see it was locked, making him pout. The two laughed anyway, moving on to continue with their night; consisting of movies, pizza, and lots of weed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGh, I was planning to combine this chapter and the next but I was scared it would be too long! Kenny is so fun to write, so expect more from him lol. Also, Craig is a literal facebook addict if you couldn't tell


	5. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for the first paragraph, Major amounts of references to drug use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Why - together PANGEA, (2) The Unbearable Lightness of Being - Current Joys, (3) Overdose - FIDLAR

_**September 5th, 2020** _   
_**Saturday** _   
_**3:01 A.M.** _

"Fuck..." Trent groaned, trying to keep up with how fast he'd been jerking Kenny. "Trent, I'm close," Kenny panted, his eyes were rolling to the back of his head from how intense the situation was, Trent's bulky hands caressing his waist as he rocked him into the mattress. Kenny could feel the hot breath of Trent, the smell of weed and cigarettes was mixed in, so that Kenny almost felt as if he were getting high off of it. "You're amazing," Kenny complimented, digging his nails into the larger boys back. "You talk too much." Trent huffed, pushing himself into the point where Kenny cried in pure ecstasy, "Oh, God, yes!" He moaned, Trent laughed and continued ramming himself into the same spot. "Kenny, you ready?" He asked. Kenny nodding rapidly. With the answer he was given, he gave one final, hard, thrust. Sending Kenny over the edge as he filled up his inside with his fluid.

"How was that?" Trent then asked, pulling out and collapsing next to Kenny. "You've done better," Kenny joked, smiling as he turned to gaze into Trent's blue eyes. They've been at it for the whole night, Kenny being greedy and pushing Trent to his limits; and they'd just finished round three of their little game. "Ah, shut the fuck up." Trent chuckled, shifting himself closer to Kenny and pulling him into a deep kiss. They made out, the kisses being mixtures of sweet and marijuana-infused breath. "I want donuts..." Kenny said as he pulled away, grabbing a cigarette from the nightstand. "You've had enough junk to eat. Just cuddle me," Trent pouted, hugging Kenny's waist tightly as Kenny lit the stick between his lips, thinking long and hard of his relationship with his rascal drug dealer.

Trent was lonely, and Kenny was too broke to get high anymore. They started out dealing with each other, it was only until they started seeing each other at shared parties had they kicked off, hooking up whenever and wherever in private areas keeping their dealership out of context. At first, they had a very intimate relationship, but then Kenny started to become a drug addict, snorting and smoking whatever he could get his hands on, even getting into cheesing again. He tried selling his body a few times to middle-aged men in exchange for pills, hitting up Trent's roommate a few times, and when that had stopped working he'd sneak over to Trent's apartment, practically dying on his floor from almost overdosing. Trent didn't know what to do about all of it, resorting to telling Kenny's friends until it passed on far enough to the point where he needed to be kept watch on whenever he went out. Stan was the first to know, then Kyle, then Butters, then Clyde, and then Bebe. Trent would've told Cartman about Kenny's current situation, but the chubby teen had stated before he wanted no deal about it. All of this was Trent's fault, he was the one suggesting Kenny do drugs, saying he'd be in a whole another world, but that wasn't what he told Kenny's friends. They found out when Kenny got drunk at a party of what Trent's intentions were with him. Kenny curled his fingers in a fist, he's stuck with Trent and can't get out of it, for now, so he'll have to make use of it.

Trent buried his face into the crook of Kenny's neck, giving him small kisses alongside his shoulder. Trent was breathtaking, he was everything Kenny needed in life, but he was disgusting. When he couldn't get enough of Kenny, he'd start seeing his female clients behind his back. When he fought Kenny at school, he'd have to get drunk at home just to love him, Kenny was hypnotized and he didn't realize it. "I love you," Kenny said, exhaling the smoke through his mouth. "No, you don't," Trent muffled through the shoulder, sending broad vibrations to Kenny's skin. It was true, however, Kenny didn't want to believe it. Ever since the summer incident happened, the two didn't know what their relationship had become, and Kenny knew well enough it was better for him that he didn't get so attached to Trent.

Kenny looked over at his watch and phone on the nightstand, seeing the countless flickers of light from the notifications. Whatever it was, he didn't want to know, he only wanted to stay in Trent's arms for now. He passed the cigarette to Trent, who took it with gratitude. "I know a kid who's been eyeing you," He mumbled, blowing the hot air into Kenny's back. "Oh yeah? And who's that?" Kenny laughed. "Some guy who was helping out at the football tryouts. He's always wearing a blue hat."  
"I hope by a blue hat you don't mean Stan, right?" Kenny asked worriedly. "Nah. He's shorter, kinda looks more depressed." Kenny immediately knew what he meant, and he didn't like the sound or thought of it. "Has he said anything about me?"  
"Haven't heard a word from him," Trent reported. "I've only seen him stare at you in the hallway."  
Kenny felt a weird sensation in his stomach, he didn't need nor want a quarrel right now, considering he's already involved with Trent and doesn't want another incident, like what happened with Butters. "If he touches or talks to you, you come to me. Okay?" Trent growled in Kenny's ear, burning the cigarette into his back to put it out. Kenny held in the whine he felt like making, nodding as Trent then threw the cigarette behind him. "He's going to be sorry if he fucks with the Kenny McCormick." Kenny's face heated up as those words came into his ears, Trent knew Kenny was tough from their fights, which made a smile curve into his lips, at least there're some things Kenny could like about Trent.

  
_—_ _—_ _—_

**_4:31 P.M._ **

It was colder when Kenny woke up. Trent always wakes up first. Always. The smell of coffee poured through his nose, then he heard the door open. "You get a good sleep?" Asked the deep voice of what Kenny expected to be Trent. He wanted to give a snarky remark, but instead groaned and rolled over to see Trent in the doorway. "I got donuts..." Trent shrugged, looking down. Kenny immediately smiled, sitting up quickly with no response other than pulling on a shirt and boxers and running out the bedroom door and into the kitchen.

Before his eyes laid a beautiful white rectangular box full of glazed donuts. Kenny looked back and forth from Trent to the delicious pastries. "Eat them! I didn't buy donuts for you to have a staring contest with them." Trent suggested. Kenny gazed into his eyes gratefully, then grabbed a donut from the box, his mouth watered at the sweet taste. "Thank you!" He muffled through the donut, Trent chuckled. "No problem, Ken."

The two then sat and watched T.V. It wasn't anything special, other than Trent cursing every ten minutes from something pissing him off on the show. By six, Kenny had enough. He walked to the bedroom to fully dress in his original clothes. When he came back, he was unruffled to see Trent still having his eyes on the screen.

"Do you mind if I take these home for Karen?" Kenny asked, looking down at the remaining donuts in the box. "Yeah, whatever," Trent replied, his attention was fully fixed on the T.V. Kenny rolled his eyes, then grabbed the box and walked towards the door. "You're going home already?" Trent then asked as Kenny wrapped his hand around the doorknob. "Well, you sure enough seem unfazed of my existence here, so I'm heading back home," Kenny said, turning the handle and opening the door, hearing Trent scowl, Kenny could feel him rolling his eyes, but said none of it.

When he exited the apartment, he felt an outbreak of uneasiness. Kenny didn't know whether or not he wanted to be seeing Trent anymore, he hardly cared enough about him and the only times he did were only for sex. He hopped into his beat-up truck, anger striking his ribs as he turned the volume up on the car stereo, hoping a song could repair the negativity building up inside of him.

_"I'm so happy because of today_   
_I've found my friends_   
_They're in my head_   
_I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you_   
_We've broken our mirrors_   
_Sunday morning is every day for all I care_   
_And I'm not scared_   
_Light my candles in a daze_   
_'Cause I've found god"_

He thought about everything he'd been put through. Why does he even try anymore? He just uses to get used, he tries to get put down. He's so sick and tired of all of this.

"Why?"

_—_ _—_ _—_

**_5:20_ **

"Thanks for coming over, Token. Sorry we couldn't make it to your geek-thing yesterday." Clyde greeted as Token walked through the door of his house. "It's not a geek-thing! it's just Dungeons and Dragons," Token grimaced. "Exactly, Dungeons and Dragons is a geek thing. Right, Craig?" Craig could feel Clyde's impatient stare, waiting for a response as the raven's eyes were glued to his phone, scrolling through countless pages of whatever information he could find. "Uh, earth to Craig?" Token then scoffed at Clyde. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. What're you guys doing anyway?" 

"Well, Craig's been looking at his phone for god knows how long. He won't say anything," Clyde explained, looking over at Craig who was still staring at his device. " _Kenny was an ice hockey champion throughout middle school..._ " Craig whispered, knowing the two could just barely hear him. "Huh?" Token wondered. "Yeah, he keeps on whispering under his breath occasionally, too," Clyde said rather loudly for Craig, grabbing a nearby old newspaper and throwing it across the room at him, who managed to dodge it. 

Token and Clyde sat around, talking infrequently and trying to get Craig out of his bubble. Craig knew they wanted to spend some time with him, but he chose to look for things about Kenny rather than his friends. He noticed his phone starting to slow down as he got to the end of a news article about how Kenny won South Park a state championship award for lacrosse. He was so intrigued about every little detail, that he almost didn't notice his screen going black. "Shit." He said, making Clyde perk up. "Clyde, can I borrow a charger?" Craig turned to the two boys in front of him. Clyde sucked on his teeth, shaking his head. "Craig, what's wrong with you? You don't say a word to either of us and now you expect me to give you a charger because you can't look at your phone anymore?" Craig felt struck, regretting his stupid decision. "What're you even looking at? Is there something bothering you?"

Is there something bothering you? It echoed through Craig's brain, he could feel his breathing hitch as he stared out into the space between Token and Clyde. He knew what was going through him at this very moment, as his chest tightened and ached and his vision felt dizzy. He stumbled to get up, aiming for the space between the two, pushing past them. A panic attack, possibly. Craig felt a pressure upon him. I think I'm going to die I think I'm going to die I think I'm going to die. "I-I'm sorry," Felt like the right thing to say at the time, before he grabbed ahold of the nearest object. He couldn't remember what it was, he only knew that there was a flash of light before feeling a heavyweight at the back of his head, knowing he'd fallen. The last thing he recalled was two inaudible voices.

_—_ _—_ _—_

"Dude, I think we killed him,"

"Shut up, Clyde! He's waking up."

"C-Craig?"

There were three voices this time. Even though they were muffled through Craig's ears, he could hear them clearly, confusing him the slightest. He opened his eyes, cringing at the bright light in his face. Red, black, and blue blurred his vision until his surroundings adjusted to him. "Craig!" Clyde yelled in joy, sprinting to the bed Craig was in like a child. His tone was too much for Craig's now delicate ears. "Clyde, you're going to scare him." In came a high pitched, almost country voice, that Craig recognized immediately.

"Oh, quit antagonizing me already."

"It's not about you!"

Even though the voice directed that to Clyde, Craig remembers vividly of the last time he was told that by the blonde. It was a long time ago, maybe fourth grade, when he'd had his first argument with him. He heard a scurry of footsteps, and a door slamming in the distance. Craig could feel himself doze off again, covering himself in total darkness.

When he woke up again, everything was dimmer.

"Hey, buddy, how ya feelin'?" Asked Clyde. He was sat at the edge of the bed, right next to Craig's hip, with a water bottle, tilting his head to the side as a worried yet wholesome expression crossed his face. Craig gulped as he saw the blonde, within a few feet of the bed, looking down at him. "F-fine," He answered, feeling his back and neck ache as he slowly sat up. "What happened?"

Clyde shared a look with the blonde, Craig now fully recognizing him, and turned back to the raven. "I don't know... You fainted when Token took your phone, then Butters came over, and now Token left because he's angry. It's kind of like a little party a Clyde's, huh? Y'all think you can just come over here cause Craig's single now?" Clyde explained, sounding sharp and angry. Butters blushed, and there was no sight of Token anywhere, of course. Craig wondered where he might've gone, but paid no serious attention to it, fixing to the two dunces in front of him. "Butters, would you mind getting the pain meds from the cabinet? Orange bottle, no label, has a weird blue mark on the side." Clyde ordered with two claps of his hands. The blonde looked up at him, nodded, then exited the room, leaving Craig and Clyde now alone for the time being.

"I'm not saying anything," Craig stated, narrowing his eyes at the smirking Clyde. "Nah, I know. I'm thinking about something else." Clyde rolled his eyes in a stupor, sparking up once he saw the blonde come back into the room with two orange bottles. "God damn it. I said just one, did I not?" He got up from where he sat, literally towering over Butters as he looked down at the bottles. "Well... There wasn't a blank bottle, but these are aspirin and Advil." Butters stated calmly. Clyde was pissed, Craig could tell he was exaggerating all of this as a joke, but he didn't need to be making a fool of himself while doing so. "It'll do." Clyde sighed finally, taking the Advil and leaning over the bed to hand two capsules and the water bottle he'd been holding to Craig, who took it idly. Clyde and Butters waited until Craig swallowed what he was given. "Alright, what stupid questions do you twits have now?"

The two looked at each other. "It's not exactly a question," Clyde said, which puzzled Craig. "What do you mean?" Craig asked.

"Butters, could leave the room? I'll tell you when to come back." Clyde sounded as if he were about to cry. Butters hesitated, giving Clyde a long look before slowly backing out of the room. "Yeah, sure," He shut the door behind him.

With Butters gone again, Craig and Clyde stared at each other. "I'll go first." Clyde sighed, looking away from Craig, who'd been completely confused about why this was happening in the first place.

"Tweek called me," Clyde started. Craig held in his breath but pushed himself to listen further. "Craig, you could've told me you were still dealing with Thomas. I miss him too, I just... I just don't like to see you hurting about him. I want us all to be happy and hang out again, you know? You aren't the only one who lost a best friend."

Craig stared at him, at a loss. "I understand." He wished he weren't constantly reminded of Thomas, the one person he could escape to when the universe had completely turned its back against him. Thomas was the person everyone wanted to be around, even if he frequently sputtered out random words in between sentences, but he had demons. Bad ones.

"Why can't you tell me when something is wrong? Back at the hospital, I said I could help, and when I say I can help I mean it. Do you not know how hard this is on all of us? You can't shut your friends out over these things. I've tried and tried, but you won't take any of the advice I ever have to offer."

Craig wanted him to shut up.

"How would you feel-"

"I'm done," Craig said, no emotion showed in his words, only the cold stare he knew to give off. He didn't want Clyde to finish because he knew where it was going to lead to, and in Craig's head it didn't look good.

He got up from where he'd been laying, grabbing the belongings that were beside him. "Craig, listen to me," Clyde begged. Craig didn't want to, he could hear the pity and voice cracks within Clyde's words, knowing he was hurting; but he couldn't bear to listen anymore to the undying whining coming from his best friend. He tugged on his shoes, zipping up his jacket, and grabbing his phone before opening the bedroom door. Clyde didn't follow him.

"Is everything okay?" Butters asked from the couch. Craig ignored him, his rage was boiling up inside him, he couldn't carry on any longer.

He swung open the door, and sitting on the porch was a sulking Token.

"Where the hell have you been?" Craig asked, slamming the door and slowly walking up to Token.

"He tried talking to me about the same thing," Token said in comfort, standing up and looking back at Craig. "Come on, I can take you home."

_—_ _—_ _—_

**_12:09 A.M._ **

"I'm so fucking retarded." Kenny stumbled, his heart racing and adrenaline pumping as he felt the cold drug shoot up in his veins. He felt like he could conquer the fucking world; stabbing whatever into his arm, snorting the last of material he collected, he was destroying himself tonight over a text message.

_"I want you out of my life."_

Kenny looked down at the mess he'd made. Everything felt like a hallucination to him, he wasn't even sure if the text was real or not, neither his surroundings. He screamed in agony, not caring if anyone could hear from afar. No one was home, his parents hadn't come back from wherever in a minute, and Karen was staying at a friends house. Kenny failed as a person of society and family; he was the poor kid, he had the option to run away and start a new life with Karen, but here he is laying on his cold bedroom floor shooting up to the beat of some David Bowie song. He sobbed, hair tangled in front of his eyes, his vision was blurry and filled with mixtures of colors he didn't know existed. He might die again if he wasn't careful, but did it matter? Maybe not to Kenny, because nobody would know anyway. This was his fault; his fault for being so suicidal, his fault for getting high every night to try and feel something new, his fault for making his friends get involved with this situation. He felt something turn in his stomach, causing him to gag. He ran to the bathroom, hissing in pain at his aching muscles.

He hauled himself over the toilet, coughing up chunks of orange and white. When he'd finish his session, he didn't bother flushing it. He just wandered around his small house, admiring nonexistent things that crossed his mind. Kenny fell to the floor, laughing to himself. "I should try and get a life." He said in sync with the song playing now, though the ringing in his ears disrupted him from enjoying it.

The door then banged open, making the golden boy jump and scramble off the floor. He stabilized himself in time to see three, maybe four people looking at him with fearful looks on their faces. Kenny squinted his eyes, covering them with his hand as the group shined a bright flashlight on him. "Kenny, what the hell are you doing?"

\---

Wife beater drenched in sweat, his orange sweatpants showing off a beer stain, Kenny wobbled on his feet, struggling to pull out a chair for himself, he was too dizzy. "Would one of you just help him out already?" Bebe demanded. Clyde got up from his seat and grabbed ahold of Kenny's waist, pulling out the cheap wooden chair and helping him sit down. Kenny held his face in his hands. Bebe shook her head, crossing her arms. "This is the third time this has happened, and it hasn't even been a month. Clyde, I thought you said he was cleaned!" Bebe yelled at the jock, who held up his hands in defense. "It wasn't my week!" He opposed, his eyes were red and puffy, and his voice croaked the slightest. Kenny could feel his head throbbing from their volume. "It's not his fault," He defended, dragging his hands down his face before gazing up at the four before him. Bebe sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Clyde looked away.

"I didn't even want to be here," Clyde mumbled, Bebe nudged him in the elbow hard. "Kenny, it's Kyle's week to check in on you,but since he's not exactly in-town, we're doing a little catchup instead," Stan put in, he was sitting right next to Kenny, a hand hovering over his shoulder. "Right. Kenny, didn't we tell you not to go around Trent anymore? Considering what happened last week," Bebe asked. Kenny cringed, snarling. "I didn't fucking go around him, didn't even touch him." He objected, seeing Bebe and the jock giving him a 'bullshit' expression. "There's hickeys on your neck." Clyde asserted, pointing his finger at the blonde's neck. "Fuck," Kenny whispered. "Can you guys just get to the point already, I want to go to bed." He crossed his arms on the table, planting his face in the crook of his elbow. 

"If we're going to get to the point, you need to tell us what's going on lately. How are you holding up?" Stan asked. Kenny brushed off his hand and lifted his head slightly. "Bad," Kenny only said, making Bebe suck on her teeth. "No. What's going on with Trent? Why did you see him when we told you not to?" Kenny groaned, he wanted them to stop asking questions already so that he could at least clear his head. "Because I'm stupid." Clyde rolled his eyes, rubbing them. "I can't go any longer with this, Kenny. Would you please just say something other than a few words?" He sniffled, Bebe patted his back and stared at Kenny, Kenny stared back. "I owed him money, we met at his house. End of story."

"That's it?" Butters asked. Stan hushed him. "What happened after that?" Kenny fully sat up this time, leaning back in the chair. "He texted me. Says he wants me out of his life. Don't know why. Don't care."

Stan looked at the others, who looked back. They didn't say anything until Bebe got up from her chair. "I think it's time for the one-on-one talk now," She said, looking down. Bebe was Kenny's second girlfriend in freshmen year, they stayed friends in the end, however, and became best friends shortly, leaving their relationship behind.

Everyone, except for Kenny, nodded and got up from their seats. "Stan," Bebe called, the said boy got up and switch spots with her, then the rest all got up and departed through the back porch. "I'm confused," Kenny said. "Yeah, me too." Stan agreed, not making eye contact. 

"Kenny, this had been going on for way too long. First it was the cheesing, and now this." Stan said, looking up at the unamused Kenny. "You act without thinking how your friends might worry about you, and it's pissing me off." He furrowed his eyebrows together, Kenny stared at him. "Stan, do you want to know why I do these things? It's because it makes me feel special, I feel like a new person when I'm high, I can't live without it," Stan gulped. "I know you guys care about me, but if you and Clyde are still smoking and drinking, then why can't I?" Kenny asked. Stan's mouth gaped open. "It's because you need help Kenny. You're the one who's getting high every single night, while we're only doing it for fun."

"If I need help so badly, then why don't you get me it. Why do I have to be treated like a baby by a new person every week?" Kenny asked, loud enough for Stan to flinch. "You do realize we're covering your ass by taking care of you, right? We do this routine so that you don't run off somewhere and do some dumb shit, and you've already broken this rule so many times. We do this because you've been all of our friends since preschool. God damn it, Kenny, why are you so blind?" Stan cried out, standing up from his chair. Kenny got up as well. "I'm not blind, I know what I'm doing. I'm going to bed." He gave Stan a final look, then walked off to his room.

Kenny shut the door closed, crashing down on his bed. He didn't want to think of anything right now, he just wanted to forget all of this in the morning. He heard a door shut outside, then saw his bedroom door open. "Hey..." Clyde greeted, walking over to where Kenny laid. "I wanted to be alone." Kenny objected, Clyde shushed him and sat down beside him, pulling his head in his lap. They'd been friends for so long that they were used to snuggling with each other, Clyde always did the lap thing for comfort whenever Kenny had a temper. He ran his hands through Kenny's golden locks, twirling his fingers through bunches of strands. "Why were you crying?" Kenny asked, making Clyde huff in amusement. "Why wouldn't I be?" Kenny remained silent, waiting for a response. "It was Craig. One of our close friends had something happen to him a couple of months ago. We just got in another fight, but he'll be crawling back to me on Monday," Clyde's voice was shaky as if he were going to cry again. "People can be so selfish sometimes, you know?" He sniffled, breath hitching as he sobbed quietly. Kenny turned his head to look up at him, tears falling on his face in the process. He reached an arm out for Clyde's cheek, stroking it as the brunette wiped his tears with his sleeves. "I'm sorry," He said. "Don't be," Kenny assured.

"I'm lucky to be your best friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clenny? Yes, 100%. But I stand my ground with Clybe and Crenny in this story, maybe someday there will be a separate book for these two, but not now. Sorry for the wait, I had to catch up on some schoolwork. Lithium - Nirvana


	6. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CIGARETTES - Amir Obe

_**September 7th, 2020** _   
_**Monday** _   
_**7:45 A.M.** _

Craig gazed out the window, watching as cars, trees, and buildings flew by. He chose to take the bus today, mainly for the fact that he didn't want to face the awkwardness between him and Clyde from Saturday. Countless vibrations of sounds from yelling and chatter roamed his eardrums, thinking he might have a migraine if he'd have to face this ride any longer. 

The bus stopped at the front sidewalk, doors opened as the students inside the vehicle crowded and pushed through the aisle. Craig was one of the last kids to get off, looking over the cluster of students walking towards the front of the school building. Craig wanted to try his hardest to stay hidden today, he only wanted to come out when he felt the time was right for him to apologize.

Walking through the endless crowd of people, Craig could feel the minor stares coming from around him. Keeping his head low, his back hunched, he continued walking until he reached his locker. He grabbed everything he needed and shut it close, looking around for any sign of his friends, but sadly no one had come around.

He felt bad from the weekend. When Token drove him home they talked about what happened, which made the two feel comfortable with each other, and Token offered to drive him home whenever he needed it. It was a relief since Token is always going on about how much he wants his car to stay clean due to it being new and fragile, Craig guessed that's what happens when your parents buy you a BMW, making him think about when he'd be able to take his own driving classes.

He passed through countless familiar faces in the hallway onto his class, ignoring the calls of his name. When he'd gotten to his first period, the teacher gave him an odd look. "Morning, Tucker. How was your weekend?" He asked. "Okay," Craig replied, breathing in deeply before making his way to his seat, seeing the one next to it empty which was unsurprising.

With the remaining free time he had, Craig took out the homework he hadn't finished. If Tweek were going to show up today and sit next to him, then he'd just ignore him. Yeah, that sounds great.

The tardy bell rang and he heard a slump in the chair beside him, not wanting to look at the possible blonde near him. The teacher started the lesson quickly, getting straight to the topic of matrix operations. Craig felt his eyelids droop, closing them for a few seconds before jumping awake at the sounds of " _Feel free to work with a partner on this._ "

Craig shifted his eyes to the twitchy blonde beside him, making eye contact briefly before looking away. Once he got his paper he just got directly to work on writing his name and date, since he didn't understand a single problem on the sheet. He stared into the dead eyes of the smiley face that was next to the title, shaking his head in frustration and scribbling down his work from what he understood in the lesson.

"You're doing it wrong," Came in a high pitched voice. "Excuse me?" He turned his head to the blonde, who gave him a stern reaction. "You aren't multiplying the first column matrices with the- ngh, second column. See?" Tweek pointed his pencil to his work, and Craig could only see chicken scratch written down on the paper. "I don't understand," He said, looking from Tweek's paper to his own. "Of course you don't. L-let me do it," Tweek leaned over, invading Craig's personal space, and slowly wrote down a few notes beside Craig's few mistakes. "There." He finished, smiling proudly at his work. Craig squinted his eyes, trying to make sense of the words until a light bulb flickered on inside him. "Oh." He realized, looking back at the blonde. "Geez, thanks. And I thought you hated me for a second," It was probably a bad thing to say, but Tweek smiled. "C-Craig, we might have hit a bump, but we need to- gah! Put it behind us now," Those were the best words Craig has heard in a few days. "So, what now?" He asked, feeling like he could start over as long as Tweek was with him. "Let's just stay friends for n-now, then we'll see about relationships or s-something," Tweek assured, rubbing his hand on Craig's shoulder before turning back to his work. Craig felt his heart slump, looking down at his work in sorrow. Damn, that was a bummer, now things are going to be more awkward than before.

_—_ _—_ _—_

When Craig crossed his shop class, he saw two recognizable faces in front of him. They looked like they were in a deep conversation, Clyde putting both of his hands on Kenny's shoulders, reassuring him of something Craig didn't understand. "I'll see you at lunch." Clyde finally said to the blonde in front of him, patting the side of his arm twice before skipping off in Craig's direction. "Hey, Craig," He said, not letting Craig say something back as he started to sprint into the hallway, getting yelled at by a teacher in the process. Craig looked at Kenny, who didn't look back at him, disappearing in the classroom.

Token was talking with Stan, and Kenny was next to the noirette. Craig scowled, walking up to Token. "What's up?" Token asked as Craig approached him, Kenny and Stan turned their heads to look at him. "Nothing." He answered, taking a seat next to him. "Had a good weekend?" Stan smiled, shifting an awkward look to Kenny, who mirrored the same. He was wearing his orange parka again, this time Craig realized it was covering more of his face than usual, and something about him was a little off. Craig only stared at Stan, looking down at his hands. Stan hummed, nodding. "Whatever, it's cool." He got off of the table he sat on and headed towards the front to his seat. "He's just angry cause he and Wendy fought this morning." Kenny laughed, making Token smile. "He's not over her yet?" He asked. Kenny shook his head. "They'd been dating for like, a year, without any breaks or bullshit. He never gets over these things." Token slowly nodded in acknowledgment. Craig knew what he said earlier, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. He wanted to talk with Kenny, for real. "I had to hang out with him on Friday," He put in, not knowing what else to talk about. "Damn, the same day they broke up?" Kenny asked. "Yeah, he was flirting with some girls that came up to us at the waterpark, but I left." Token laughed at that. "I bet Wendy would love to hear that." He commented, Kenny chuckled. 

"McCormick, off the table. Class is starting." The teacher called, Kenny knowing well enough half of the class turned to look at him. "Sure thing, Mr. B." He complied, gesturing a finger gun to Craig and Token as he walked to the front. Craig felt his stomach flutter and his face heat up, wanting to imagine that the small motion was for him only. He pulled the strings of his hat down in a daze.

_—_ _—_ _—_

Two more people were sitting at Craig's table today, Stan and Kyle, for whatever reason Token invited them to come to sit with him and Craig. Clyde was across the cafeteria with a different group, Craig being able to recognize Kenny and Bebe with him. He wondered what it was about this time, keeping in mind that Kenny went through something a week ago or so, maybe they were still on the illegal situation. 

Kyle and Stan occasionally murmured something to each other, it was imperceptible to both Craig and Token, but they were forced to not worry about it when the ginger and jock faced them and changed the topic. "Hey, uh, you guys know Kenny, right?" Craig asked abruptly, catching everyone at the table's attention. "Yeah, dude, ours and your group used to be rivals, you don't remember?" Kyle asked, giving off what Craig could only describe as a bitchy look. Craig facepalmed himself, of course, why didn't he just think of that. "Right, well, there's this thing with our friend Clyde between him and your friend, and well, I just want to know what's up with him." Craig only wanted to know more about Kenny, since he'd already known about his whole sports career. The only information he ever really got about the blonde was that so far he plays basketball, lacrosse, ice hockey, and shortly played football in seventh grade. Kyle and Stan looked at each other, then back at Craig. "Why would we tell you?" Stan asked. "Yeah, what's happening with Kenny surely isn't any of your business." Kyle put in. Craig twitched his eyebrow but sighed. "Geez, alright, sorry." He responded in embarrassment, Stan nodded and went back to his conversation with Token and Kyle.

_—_ _—_ _—_

Craig ran up to Clyde on the track as the other slowed down for him to catch up. Craig huffed a few times, Clyde allowing him to catch his breath before slowing down to walk. "I hope you've come to apologize," Clyde anticipated, Craig took in a deep breath before exhaling his words. "Two things," He said. "Go on."

"Clyde, I like being your friend, and I shouldn't have been a jerk over the weekend," Craig started, Clyde hummed in agreement. "So from now on, whenever I need help I'll come to you first and I'll tell the truth. I'm sorry, will you please forgive me?" Craig tried to hurry up his apology in time to ask Clyde what he was dying to know. Clyde didn't answer for a few moments then turned to face him. "You've been forgiven. What else?" Craig soughed in relief, secretly having a dance party in his head. "Well there's this guy, you know him," Craig chirped, making Clyde flinch in surprise. "Holy shit- _really_? I thought you hadn't gotten over Tweek yet." He exclaimed. Craig glared at him, which he cooled off shortly after. "Right, sorry. That was an asshole thing to say." Clyde atoned. "Yeah, you think?" Craig replied. The two stayed in silence before Craig perked up again. "Okay, listen, there're things I need to know about him." Clyde hummed in response, waiting for Craig to continue. "So... Kenny-" Clyde then cut him off. "I'm gonna stop you right there because when it comes to Kenny, I most likely won't tell you a lot about him. So go on if you please, but keep in mind there's a lot you shouldn't know." He explained. "Well, I don't know... I think he's cool, but I don't get what you're hiding from me about him. He seems normal to me." Craig shrugged, looking off to the side. "Right, surely someone like you would say that." Clyde shook his head, making Craig confused. "Kenny is a basket case, but he's popular. He's pretty chill and simple, but if you invite him to a party you should bet your ass that you're going to have the time of your life. There's a lot I could go on about him, but I couldn't tell you, even if I wanted to," Craig nodded, letting him go on. "If you want to know so much about him, then all you need to do is talk with him. He normally skips eighth period, so unless you like your class you could go to the chill spot and hang out with him for a bit," The chill spot is the upstairs bathroom where all of the stoner kids go to juice. It's mostly occupied during the fifth and first period, and Craig's only been up there twice to know that it's better for him to just go to the inhabited school garden on Wednesdays if he needed a smoke. "Do you have any classes with him?" Craig asked, excitedly this time. He was very intrigued by Clyde's speech that it made him more motivated to get to know Kenny than before. "Yeah, I got a few with him: Language and literature, calculus, and avid." He shot up a finger each time he mentioned one of his classes, counting three in total. "Honestly, he's just a poor guy who's fun to be around. You would get along with him, maybe if you weren't such a geek though." Clyde joked, knowing Craig would take it sarcastically. He shoved a finger in between his chest, making Craig chuckle. 

"Well that's not it, I've been thinking about... You know, that thing you're covering up," Craig shrugged. "Huh? What do you mean?" Clyde asked. "You said something about Kenny that wasn't legal, what was that about?" Craig could feel the jock jump beside him, and he hadn't said anything for a hot minute until they finished their last lap around the track. "Look, I can't tell you, it's personal and I don't want to upset my best friend about it. Kenny's been through enough pressure already." Clyde reached an arm around his neck, looking away. "I thought _I_ was your best friend," Craig said in concern. "It's not like that. You're still my best friend, it's just that I care about him a lot and he's been super close to me since eighth grade." Craig nodded in understanding. "I know you want to know about what happened, but it's only supposed to be kept between me and a certain group. You don't know what he's been through, so you shouldn't know." Clyde assured, patting Craig's back. "Trust me, it's for the best."

"But why? Was what happened that bad?" Craig asked, looking up at his friend. "Yeah, let's just not talk about it for now." He quickly switched the topic however. "I got football practice after school, and our first game is in two weeks. Are you gonna come? There's gonna be concessions and the marching band is performing three sequences, I think the cheerleaders are going to sell shirts or something," Clyde rambled. "Don't worry, I'll make it. I _never_ miss football games, anyway." Craig posed dramatically in pride, making Clyde laugh. "Thanks,"

_—_ _—_ _—_

Craig took Clyde's advice from earlier and grabbed his backpack from his locker. Taking off his hat so that he wouldn't be too recognizable, Craig took a sharp turn across the hallway, climbing up two flights of stairs before reaching his destination. The sacred Chill Spot. 

He grinned, putting his hat back on and entering the large bathroom. No one ever used it unless it was after school since the third floor is where a majority of the clubs are held. Craig cowered at the light smell of marijuana and tootsie roll, shutting himself inside a stall and pulling out whatever he could find in his backpack. If he's going to be here for the rest of the period, then he might as well hit it a few times. His fingers caressed an old Juul, the oily muck slithering onto his hands the longer he held the device, giving off a vibe of disgust. He groaned in a whisper, wiping off the device with his shirt, then tried looking for a different pod, since the green light was already flashing on it. Craig reached rock bottom in his backpack, and he knew he wasn't going to use an old greasy pod. Assuming he'd have to deal with it, Craig just hit the Juul, the watermelon taste crossing his mouth, then he blew out the sweet taste. Individually, he never preferred vaping, only keeping one in his bag just in case, but right now it was the only thing available to him considering it _is_ the Chill Spot.

He heard the door squeal open as he hit a few more puffs, hearing a snarky grunt. "Is someone in here? You don't gotta hide from McCormick, you know." The voice was muffled, as expected, and Craig braced himself before quickly unlocking the stall door and jumping out, seeing the face he'd always wanted to stare at. 

"Well, hello there," Kenny greeted, his eyebrows raised, it was clear he was impressed though you couldn't see the majority of his face. "I wasn't expecting Craig Tucker to be here, of all places. Clyde says you hate stoner bathrooms." Damn Clyde for gossiping about Craig to make a good impression. "Not really," Craig shrugged, leaning to the side and trying to play it cool. "Good to hear. I hope you're a cigarette person, cause I gotta smoke one before the day is over." Kenny stated, pushing past Craig to reach for the window against the back stall. He opened it before taking a cigarette and lighter from his pocket; and lighting the stick, shielding the flame with his hand before grabbing ahold of the cigarette between his fingers, blowing out the smoke through the window. "So what brings you here of all bathrooms? I've never seen you in here before," Kenny asked, sitting on top of the windows ledge and turning his head to face Craig. "I, uh, don't know actually," Craig muttered, clenching the vape in his hand. "That's a nice Juul you got," Kenny complimented, nodding at the silver device. "Mind if I hit it? We can trade." He took the cigarette out of his mouth and handed it out to Craig, who took it gradually and passed the device to Kenny. The two took turns, switching from cigarette to Juul, getting hits off of each other. "It's weird how we just met each other and already we're sharing cigs in the bathroom." Kenny chuckled, grinning with that stupid gap-tooth smile of his. Something about it hypnotized Craig, but he laughed slightly anyway. "Yeah,"

Kenny looked down at his Apple watch before looking back up at the noirette. "Well, it's been fun, but I kinda feel like going back to my athletics class now. See you around, Tucker. Maybe we'll cross paths another day." He waved Craig off, handing the device back to him before exiting the bathroom.

What had happened just now felt like a lucid dream. He really _is_ a basket case, and so mysterious to Craig. He'd hoped to catch up a little more with the blonde before leaving, but it was nice to be in his presence anyway. He shrugged, sitting in the same place Kenny did before. Maybe he'll just stay here for the rest of the period, considering Clyde and Token will be at practice after school, and he's already thirty minutes late to his class, so why not fuck it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2 am, I feel like it's so dry but I hope you guys enjoy it. And I'd like to thank everyone for supporting this book! After chapter 4, Lithuanian version had been stopped writing, so I picked up from where I left off in chapter 5, and I'm really proud of how this book has come out so far. I'm in the process of writing the next few chapters, so it may take a few weeks but I'll be replying to some comments or questions in the mean time! Thank you for the kudos, now I might be able to sleep easy knowing I completed at least six chapters haha.


	7. Unexpected Obstacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No song for this chapter, I couldn't decide.

**_September 8th, 2020_ **   
**_Tuesday_ **   
**_7:30 A.M._ **

Craig rushed out the door, not bothering to say goodbye to his family members as he sprinted for Clyde's jeep, throwing his backpack in the back open window and pulling open the passenger seat door to hop in the car. "How's it hanging?" Clyde asked Craig, who looked down eagerly at the caffeine in the cup holders. "Great." He responded happily, sipping the frap Clyde gotten him. "Good, good. You talk with Kenny yet?" This time Clyde sounded more desperate for an answer, but Craig dismissed it. "Yeah, we hung out for a little bit in the bathroom, but he's so..." Craig couldn't even find a word to describe it. "Cryptic?" Clyde finished, Craig's eyes widening, pointing at Clyde. "Exactly."

Clyde laughed, starting up the engine and turning on his radio for Craig's morning torture. This time the song was something that Craig enjoyed, and he'd remember listening to it back in freshmen year, making this song a throwback to the good old 'hitting puberty times.

" _Come with me_  
 _My sweet pea_  
 _Down by the river_  
 _Down by the tree_  
 _You can take off them little jeans_  
 _Get in the water and swim with me_ "

"Damn, this used to be our jam," Clyde commented, Craig nodded and bopped his head to the rhythm of the song, ignoring Clyde's corny throwback topics.

" _I'd lay you down in the grass_  
 _Baby, we can go slow or we can go fast_  
 _But we can't stop now it's the summertime_  
 _Can't stop now it's the summertime_  
 _La la la la la la la la_  
 _La la la la la la la la_ "

Clyde changed his pitch of voice, singing along with the chorus. "Come on, Craig. Sing with me, embrace your inner freshmen!" He called out, and together they voice cracked as they tried putting effort into singing.

———

"I don't think we should do that again." Clyde croaked, grabbing ahold of his throat as he cleared it. "Yeah, and you went a little overboard on your behalf." Craig agreed, grabbing his bag from the back and walking to the school entrance with Clyde by his side.

Clyde of course finger-gunned and winked at girls who would greet him in the hallway, and Craig had to put up with his occasional comments. "If that girl is going to Bebe's party, I'm hooking up with her first." He murmured. Craig elbowed his arm. "Why don't you worry about something else, I don't want to hear your sly remarks." He noted, leading Clyde to his locker. "My bad," Clyde apologized, laughing awkwardly. Craig looked back at the pictures on the inside of the locker. "Are we still doing our New Years' tradition this year?" Those pictures were on his mind ever since he came back to them, he'd been worrying about them for the past week. "Well, first of all, it's not even New Years yet. Second, of course, we're doing the New Years' tradition! That's why we call it a tradition." Clyde necked Craig and gave his head a nuggie, messing up his hat that he had to fix.

Though Clyde's words may have been encouraging, Craig was still anxious. And considering it was the senior year, he didn't know what he was going to do with the photos after graduation. He was getting way too ahead of himself though, shaking his head and snapping back to reality to see Token approaching both of them. "Hey Craig, you like Dungeons and Dragons?" Craig hummed in curiosity, but Token didn't let him say anything specific. "Sure you do, Tuesdays and Wednesdays after school. Fun, right?" He shoved a paper to Craig's chest, the blue hat wearer huffed sharply. He also handed a paper to Clyde, who rolled his eyes and scoffed at the paper. "Token, why would you even bother making these if you know that no one's going to join?" The jock asked, crumpling the paper and tossing it behind him after skimming through it. "Hey, that's not true. Plenty of people come to the Dungeons and Dragons club, like Scott Malkinson and Kevin!" He defended, sticking his tongue out to Clyde. Craig looked through the cheaply made brochure, some unnecessary large fonts and paragraphs surely intrigued him into joining, but he showed no emotion through it. 

"Scott Malkinson and Kevin are nerds!" Clyde exclaimed, getting a few odd stares out of it, but he seemed to pay no attention to them. "No, they're not! They're normal human beings who know how to have fun." Token crossed his arms, nodding in pride. "Says the one who doesn't even go to his own club because it's full of geeks!" Clyde retorted, flaring up Token. "I have football practice, the principal allowed it!"

"Craig?" Clyde wondered, asking for his opinion. Token looked at him too. "I don't care," Craig said, shutting his locker and bolting straight for his first period.

———

"W-well, David Bowie was truly an artist. He created a few beautiful pieces in his time being, and some of them I still listen to." Tweek commented. Craig and he had been conversing over the topic of the history of rock music after finishing their worksheets. "Right, but would you even really consider his music rock?" Craig considered, gesturing his hands now and then. "Craig, you don't even listen to him, what would you know about Bowie's music?" Tweek scowled, unscrewing the cap to his thermos and taking a swig of the black coffee inside. Craig gagged at the bitter smell coming from it. "Ugh, at least I don't drink that gunk." He commented, pinching his nose. Tweek gave him a strange glare. "Don't even," He only said, going back to enjoying his hot drink.

Craig rested his hand on his cheek, smiling at the blonde, he really was something, wasn't he? It's like they're still dating, only they don't talk and aren't as comfortable with each other as they used to be, and they're not even dating anymore. It was risky to him, but he prepared himself for the motion. "I miss you," Craig confessed, brushing his pinky against Tweeks palm, who moved his hand away. "Ngh- stop it." He denied the motion of attempted affection, turning away to talk to some other kid in the row next to them. Craig narrowed his eyes in frustration, smacking his hand down on the desk softly enough to not cause a distraction. When will he get it?

———

Craig stared at the golden blonde at the front. The real thing is, he misses Tweek but he's so interested in Kenny. From what Clyde told him the other day, making Kenny sound so interesting, Craig felt like he was caught in a current, being sucked into the middle that was Kenny McCormick. 

He could've talked with him a long time ago, but the way he was handling it now was more fun for him. It may be creepy, but Craig didn't want to think it was. He wanted to daydream about the unique blonde all day, thinking about him made Craig's stomach turn, it was so uncomfortable yet felt so good. The things one can do in their imagination is beyond explainable, and that's just where Craig was flying off to. 

He closed his eyes, picturing the blonde's perfect smile, it was just what he needed. He thought back to the bathroom, and though they may not have made much of a conversation, he wanted to rewrite the scene the way he wished it had gone, picturing himself as some actual cool social butterfly and talking with Kenny about even the most personal topics he could think of. 

These thoughts, however, were interrupted by feeling a pinch on his cheek. "We're getting started on the clocks now, isn't this exciting!?" Token exclaimed, rolling over a pencil to Craig's side of the table. "I want mine to old fashioned, original, unique. You?" Token sketched out a clock on a sheet of paper that had also been on the table. "Uh, same, maybe." Craig guessed, leaning his head over to try and catch sight of the orange parka, but someone by the name of Stan Marsh was leaning over the blonde, probably to copy off of his idea. Craig looked at the two in hatred and jealousy, and here's where he stopped to think in his tracks. Kenny's at least bisexual, right? Craig asked himself, which made his heartbeat speed up just thinking about it. "You might want to think back on that," Token commented. Craig jumped. "What?" He asked in fear, thinking his friend may have read his mind. "We can't _both_ have the same idea, Craig. Here, you can pick from some of these." Token handed him a paper with a list of words and categories. Damn it, these were for the clocks. To hell with the clocks, Craig had bigger things to worry about, the clocks were only the universes distraction, an obstacle, for him to get to Kenny.

"Fine, I'll just think about it later." He shrugged, placing the paper down and scribbled something on the blank paper they were given. Anything was going to work, as long as he could get past this class and the stupid clocks.

When the bell rang, Craig jumped out of his seat, watching closely as he tried to match Kenny's packing pace in time for him to exit the classroom right after the blonde did. Token stared after him in confusion, trying to catch up to the raven.

Craig didn't know why he wanted to leave at the same time as Kenny, he just felt like it was right. He held his breath, speeding up his pace so that he could get closer to the blonde. "So uh, Kenny!" He called, feeling that if he sparked up a conversation then maybe they'd get to know each other better. Kenny looked at him strangely, his eyebrows curved in a puzzled expression. " _Huh_? I can't hear you, sorry dude." He waved then crossed the hallway to his fourth-period class. Craig stood in shock. It wasn't any surprise due to the additional loud echoes coming from the various students in the hallway, but Kenny didn't need to be rude about it. 

All of this was going to be harder than he thought.

———

Craig's stomach turned as he sat in his literature class. Fourth period is where his imagination got the best of him from being so tight in third period. He snarled at the quiz before his eyes, tapping his pencil repeatedly against the desk as he heard the vibrant ticking of the clock in the corner. He was sweating bullets. Craig was no good in any of his classes, but literature was his WORST subject, he always slept in the class and zoned out when given instructions on a certain topic. He reread the same question he was on repeatedly, making no sense of what it could've meant, and resulted in scribbling a random answer he didn't read.

The door was knocked on, frightening Craig as he accidentally made a hard mark into the paper. It definitely couldn't be erasable, which peeved him.

The teacher got up from his desk lazily, opening the door and having a short conversation with whoever was in the doorway. He then turned to Craig, giving him a bored look. "Craig? You're needed in the office." He called. Craig lifted his head, gathering his supplies and scrambling out of his seat to the door, there were only ten minutes left in class anyway, so it didn't matter if he left his things or not. He handed his paper to the teacher, who eyed him strangely— probably because half of it wasn't finished— then opened the door to see Token and Clyde in the hallway, both leaning against the lockers. They looked so serious, not a peek of emotion or anything shown on their faces.

"You guys aren't in student council..." Craig declared. Neither were they office aids, so what had they called him in for and how did they do it? "We know. We need your help with something." Token said, pushing himself off of the lockers and walking towards Craig. Clyde remained where he was.

"If it's another debate on Dungeons and Dragons, I won't be participating," Craig told. "It's not. Follow us." Clyde ordered. Craig didn't like the sound of it but obliged without saying anything.

The two led him through the halls, Craig's legs hurt from how much they'd been walking. "Where is this place you're taking me?" He asked. "Just a little farther. Trust me, it's _really_ important." Token promised. The three had been walking for so long that Craig almost started to notice classrooms and closets he's never even _seen_ before.

Finally, they came to the gym, which was empty. "Come on, and take off your jacket. It's hot down there." Are they going to send him to hell? Craig was baffled. Regarding everything they've confused him with, he would expect nothing too special, but this was beyond silly.

Token opened the door to the gym coach's office, and they were all met with a large iron door.

He tugged off his jacket, then trailed behind them as Clyde opened the door with caution. It squealed open loudly, he held the door open for the two and followed close after them. They walked down a flight of steep stairs, the fluorescent lights were dim and Craig could feel dust catch in his eyes. Token was right, it was scorching in here, considering this was the boiler room, also used as the school's basement. Craig had never been down here before though, so what funny business did Token and Clyde have here?

"Ah, thank you, Token and Clyde!" Yelled a female voice Craig recognized right away. Wendy Testaburger. "Now we can get started, grab a chair... Craig?"

With no-table between them, seven students were sitting in chairs in a large circle; Wendy, Bradley, Kevin, Cartman, Heidi, Kyle, Red, and Stan. "The hell are you doing with the student council, Stan?" Craig asked, sitting right next to him. "I'm the Senior representative. Everyone's been chosen to help out." He shrugged. "Help out with what?" Craig exclaimed, looking at everyone else as they looked back at him. "Clyde or Token didn't tell you?" Wendy asked, bitterly glimpsing at the two then turned her full attention to Craig. "The student council has decided to plan the homecoming dance early, a week after the first football game. We need some extra help, so everyone came together and chose coordinating students who would _be able to participate_." She clapped her hands together cheerfully, looking over at Cartman who had fallen asleep during her speech. Heidi elbowed him in the arm, waking up the massive teen. "Heidi, why did you even invite him!? He doesn't do _anything_ for the school!" She whisper-yelled into the brunette's ear, who whispered something back in defense.

"Can we please just get to the point? Token and Clyde already took forever to get here." Kyle groaned, rolling his eyes. "I agree, we've been at it since we started." Kevin acknowledged. "Hey, don't blame us. We couldn't think of who to invite until last minute!" Clyde argued, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "I think we _should_ blame you. The lunch bell has already rung by now." Bradley put in, looking down at his old-fashioned watch. "Already? It's Taco Tuesday! I _can't_ miss lunch!" Cartman whined. "Shut up, fatass!" Everyone then broke into chatter, arguing back and forth between far off-topic things. Craig stayed put, not wanting any part in the random conversations, as he put his already sweaty hands in his pocket. "Everybody, silence!" Wendy yelled above all of the commotions, catching the group's attention as they all simmered down. "You'll be able to get your lunch, but we need you back in this room for the discussion." She explained, murmurs of sudden comfort washed over the students then. "Just go get your food, and meet back here. Don't waste my time." Wendy got up from her seat, then the majority of the group mirrored the same.

They walked out the door in a huddle, going through the same struggle of walking all of the ways to and from the cafeteria.

"Alright, _now that everyone is settled_ , we can finally get to the point," Everyone sighed in relief. "First, we're going to discuss the theme. We'll go around, and then take a vote. Sound okay?" Wendy announced. The group muttered in agreement, and they got started.

The votes tallied up to three themes; The 90's, Enchanted Forest, and Under the Sea.

"Under the Sea is cliche, I'm not all for it," Stan commented. "Right, and Enchanted Forest might not spark so much excitement, at least with the guys," Kyle added. "I still liked James Bond better..." Clyde pouted in a murmur. "We didn't go with James Bond because of the budget, Clyde," Bradley responded. "I know." Clyde rolled his eyes. "Come on, we need to pick something before the end of the fifth period." Wendy encouraged. "Let's just go with the '90s, we're not getting anywhere with this anyway, and if we keep blabbering about this school will be over before we know it." Red said, Cartman agreed. "Alright, then we'll go with that," Wendy complied, writing down something on the clipboard in her lap. The low sound of a bell was then heard in the distance, signaling everyone to get to their sixth-period classes. 

"Ugh, _finally_ ," Cartman got up from his chair but was called back before he could leave the claustrophobic basement. "If you're going to help out, you need the information. We're not done yet." Wendy stated, earning groans and sighs. "We'll be meeting back here next Tuesday to discuss decorations and the budget. From then on we need to decorate the gym in time, so we'll be meeting every day after school. Does everyone understand?" She looked around the tired gazes and bored expressions of the group. " _Yes_." They grumbled in almost unison. "Then we can all leave." She said finally.

———

"Wendy's a pain in the ass," Clyde complained, pulling up his basketball shorts and throwing on his original shirt. "I can't believe Kyle lost president to _her_. She's way too bossy!" Craig followed Clyde out the locker rooms door, heading out of the gym. "I can't believe you're still on about that after two years." He put in. "Politics, man. Everyone talks about it even after two years. Who'd you vote for?" Clyde asked. "I didn't vote," Craig said simply, causing the jock to gasp in shock. "Craig, you didn't vote? Don't be like Stan, dude, you already know what they did to him in fourth grade." Clyde urged. Craig rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"I'll see you after practice." Craig winked, hinting something Clyde possibly already knew. "Oh, oh no," He murmured. "Don't tell me you're going _there_ , Craig..." He looked at him dead in the eye, hoping he was lying. "Yeah, I guess the outcasts of the D&D club is where I belong." Clyde stared at him in surprise. " _Nooo_!" He exclaimed.

Craig laughed in his face, proceeding to walk through the door of his French class as Clyde stood in place after him. 

He was greeted with the entire class looking at him. Shit. He was probably late from how long Clyde took to change in athletics.

"I hope you have a late pass, Craig." Mr. Spinleur wished, turning his head to look at Craig. "I uh... I don't." Craig stuttered awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable among the glimpses of his classmates. The teacher sighed, waving him off. "I'll let it slide." And continued writing down the vocabulary for this week.

Craig smiled nervously and wobbled over to his seat, face heated from the lingering looks that faded away from him one by one. 

He thought back to the homecoming meetup, not knowing why Clyde and Token and whoever invited them would think having Craig help out was a good idea. He could be a big help from times, sure, but on average he's lazy especially when Token and Clyde are around. This event will also get in the way of his duties, like homework and possible research that may or may not involve a particular person. Neither could he hang out with anyone until late hours. _Unexpected_. The clocks are no longer in first place of his worries now, it's a homecoming that he should be worrying about. 

Who will he go with as a date? Will anyone ask him? What if he asks Kenny, but he says no? No... He can't ask Kenny. The two haven't even known each other for a week, Kenny probably doesn't even acknowledge Craig's existence. Does he? Maybe, but maybe not.

"Craig, are you listening?"

———

"I'll see you after practice, have fun with... _Eugh_." Clyde shuddered in disgust as he looked at the door to the D&D club. "It's not going to kill you, Clyde. I'll see you later, good luck." Craig waved goodbye and started walking forward to the door. "To you as well, my friend! Don't get sucked into their nerdiness!" Clyde called. Craig could hear him sprinting down the stairs the further he walked, the jocks duffel bag shuffling rapidly. 

Craig opened the door, immediately welcomed to the figures of four friendly faces.

"Hey, Craig! We're just about to get started. Go on and have a seat." Butters cheered, he was carrying a large red box, which supposedly held the game inside. "Sounds good," Craig nodded, throwing his backpack to the floor and slumping down in a chair next to Scott Malkinson. "Funny to see you here." The brunette commented in his normal lisp. "I needed it," He responded.

———

"You've been following this tunnel for about 120 yards. The water on the floor is ankle-deep and very cold. Now and then you feel something brush against your foot. The smell of decay is getting stronger. The tunnel is gradually filling with a cold mist." Butters elucidated, waving around his hands to give off a spooky vibe. Dougie shivered. "Sheesh, I don't like this already. Can we see any clearings up ahead? What about a door or a branch in the tunnel?" 

"Within the range of your torchlight, the tunnel is more or less straight. You don't see any branches or doorways."

"The werecat we hit earlier had to have come this way. There's nowhere else to go." Kevin inferred, turning his head to look at Dougie, who then considered. "Unless we missed a hidden door along the way. This place gives me the creeps."

Craig couldn't help but let out a snort of the laughter he'd been holding in. Dungeons and Dragons originally seemed like a fun way to socialize and escape from reality, but now that he's here it all looks so silly and unbelievable. He let out a small giggle, turning his attention to Butters. "Craig the Wizard? We need you, it's another werecat." Scott urged, grabbing ahold of Craig's arm. When everyone in the club was told to pick a name and class for their character, Craig chose the probably the most boring name out of everyone in the group, not having any experience with the game whatsoever. He shook away from the firm grasp, looking at the group in confusion. "Uh, I cast a fire spell thing on it." He guessed, not knowing what his limits were yet tried to make sense of the game. He rolled the D12, getting a two out of it. "The werecat takes two damage, having five hit points left!" Butters exclaimed as Craig sighed in disappointment.

Coming from outside of the classroom, Craig could hear many murmurs specifically from teenage boys. Not that it bothered him, he was just confused about why the chatter was so close and clear. "What a nerd." Insulted a familiar voice, making Craig turn around in his chair to stare in shock at the five teammates peaking through the door window. "What is it, Craig? We're in the middle of something important right now." Scott perked, his tone dropped as soon as he saw what was going on outside the door.

It then opened, Clyde was pushed into the classeoom, striking a yawn. "I'm here to pick up my child from daycare," He informed sarcastically, the sound of laughter then came from behind him. "Oh, already? We aren't finished yet." Butters said in defeat. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on Craig." Clyde whistled, standing patiently as Craig hurriedly grabbed his bag. "See you tomorrow, Craig!" Kevin called.

As Craig turned around from the classroom, he was met with the intimidating faces of Clyde's football buddies. "So how was your little adventure, Mr. Craig the Wizard?" Trent cooed, Stan chuckled as Craig furrowed his brows in embarrassment. "Leave him alone, guys. It's not as bad as you might think," Token defended, he _was_ the club's host after all. "Yeah, if Craig wants to be a little wizard, let him be." Clyde joked, walking ahead of the teammates as they all followed him through the hallways.

"So what's that club even like?" Stan asked, turning around to face Craig as he walked backwards. "Uh, really confusing. I didn't know what was going on half of the time I was there." Craig excused. Trent let out a chuckle. "My roommate played that game once, says it's kind of easy once you play for a few days." Stan pursed his lips. "Well, you gonna take that advice Craig?" He asked with a slight smirk. Craig ignored him, rolling his eyes and flipping the bird towards the two jocks. "Whatever." He murmured

They all had exited the building in time, seeing the few remaining cars in the student parking lot. The sun was clearly setting, Craig wondering how long all of them had been at school for.

"Anybody need a ride?" Clyde asked, only receiving an answer from Trent. "My roommates got work, I hope you don't mind." He said. Craig gulped, fear tensed his muscles. "Not at all, dude." Clyde's words made Craig more anxious. The car ride may be simple with no words coming from either of the two, but feeling Trent in his presence made Craig think he was going to die. 

The ride wasn't too bad. Trent cracked a few jokes and remarks here and there, but Craig still felt uneasy about him. After Clyde had dropped him off at his destination, he turned back in his seat to peer over at Craig. He was relieved to see Clyde mirroring the same cowardly expression. "You wanna get a milkshake?" He asked with a forced wide smile. "Yeah... Yeah, that sounds nice right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait until I could finish up the next few chapters but I couldn't help myself this time lol. Still working on them, just need to finalize some things. Summertime - together PANGEA


	8. Knockout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Kenneth McCormick, AKA dumbass runs into yet another big problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William It Was Really Nothing - The Smiths, Art School - Remo Drive

  
**_September 9th, 2020_ **   
**_Wednesday_ **   
**_5:00 A.M._ **

Kenny groaned, smacking his jammed alarm clock repeatedly until it stopped ringing. He sat up in the mattress, rubbing his eyes until the weary exhaustion worn off him.

Another day of being in this hell hole. Everything about this house made him uncomfortable, but he'd have to deal with it until he'd be able to save enough money from work.

He stood up, changing into the same N.W.A. Hoodie as the week before, reminding himself to try and go clothes shopping before the weekend comes near. He looked at the orange bottles on the floor beside his feet, crouching down to pick up one of them and reading the label very carefully. He held it up to his ear, shaking around for any sound of a tablet inside, shrugging once knowing it was empty and tossing it back on the ground.

He looked at himself through the mirror in the room, not getting a very good glimpse due to the cracks making his face look distorted. He huffed in frustration, another thing on his to-do list.

Exiting his room, he wandered through the dark hall of the house until coming across the living room, flipping the light switch when nothing had flickered on. "My God, when will we get the power back on?" He muttered to himself, snarling as he stepped over the broken glass in the living room until he came into the kitchen, the only light coming from the rising sun outside.

"Goodmorning, Kenny!" A voice chirped, causing Kenny to yell in fear and shock. "Jesus Christ- Karen, what are you doing up so early?" He asked, bringing a hand to the side of his head as he watched the dark figure of his sister giggle. "Woke up, got hungry. You?" She asked. Kenny could hear the clank of a spoon against a bowl as Karen stood up from the chair she was cuddled in, dropping the utensils in the empty sink and patting her hands on her shirt.

"I just woke up," Kenny stated, shoving his hands in his pockets and sitting across from Karen.

The power cut out the day after the check-in with Bebe and the others. Kenny must've triggered the fuse at some point whilst no one was home, having no idea what it could have been, but the thought vanished as soon as Karen's chair squealing across the tiled floor was heard.

"I'll go get ready," She cheered, skipping back to her room. Karen normally would pay no mind to their living condition, and would always continue smiling no matter what. Sometimes Kenny wished he could have the same amount of joy as she did, but he keeps it all in.

He rested his cheek on his hand, thinking about all of the mistakes that happened with Trent. The texts, the money, the kisses, everything. He couldn't take any of it back, and he knew it'd get in the way mentally, but he had to push forward and forget about all of it just for today. Tomorrow he'd take the day off, and everything would be alright. No worries. Maybe he could try to get Clyde in on it as well, considering it's his week, but knowing how wimpy the jock gets when Kenny wants to skip instead of him, it'd be a difficult task.

He got up from where he sat and headed back into his room, there was still a few more hours until school started so he might as well make use of it by trying to clean out the junkyard he called a bedroom. Empty bottles, smashed glass, and leftover particles of something suspicious could be found almost anywhere in the room, and some of them were seriously depressing.

Rusty razor blades, long expired anti-depressants, the ancient playboy mags, and fully empty syringes. How disgusting was his life, and why? Kenny didn't want to think about it, he shoved all of it into a black trash bag, keeping a majority of the playboys just incase.

Whilst he was shoving more useless needs into the bag, the door was barged in, frightening the poor blond once again. "Karen! What'd I say about knocking?" He kicked a bottle to the side, keeping it out of Karen's sight. She was dressed in a baggy sweatshirt, the shorts worn underneath barely noticeable. "Do you need any help?" She asked, completely avoiding Kenny's question. It made Kenny anxious. If Karen helped him out right now, then she'd know what he was hiding, and he didn't want to set a bad influence on her nor lose their already close bond with each other. He stood up, forcing a smile on his face in assurance. " Thanks, but no thanks. There's broken glass in here, and I don't want you to cut yourself." He darted his eyes back at the empty beer bottle, struggling to hold his smile as he slowly saw it roll the slightest. "Oh, that's alright! I'll be taking a nap then." Karen said, patting Kenny's shoulder and strolling off back into the hallway. Now that that's taken care of, he can get back to business.

He chucked the beer bottle in the bag, hearing it clank against the rest of the now rubbish. It's a good thing that no one ever comes over except for Clyde, whose room is far worse than Kenny's. Stan and the other members of his clique have only been here rarely, Cartman always having to complain about how disgusting it looked and having everyone leave instead. Kenny snarled, it's a good thing he wasn't born into a wealthy or middle-class family, then he'd have to be in Cartman's shoes.

He threw away the last of the tissues that were scattered on the floor, wiping his clean forehead as if sweat were on it and dusting his hands. It took two trash bags just to clean this dump, knowing he'd get a lecture due to the already low supply. He sat down on the mattress, picking up his phone from the floor.

Twelve missed calls, two voice messages.

" _Hey Kenny, it's Stan. Trent texted me today. Will you please meet him at-_ "

Erased.

" _Kenny, we have a problem. Trent-_ "

Erased.

He told himself he doesn't want to think about Trent nor the previous events that have happened. If the situation was so important, then Stan could've just come to him in person. The text messages were somewhat worse.

**_Stan The Man_ **

_I got coupon for subway =D_

_Come over?_

_Please?_

_It's important_

_Trent txted me_

_Kenny???_

Kenny didn't bother to respond, he turned off his phone, not wanting to waste any of the low battery percentage. He grunted as he looked over at his watch, it was dead as can be. Kenny stopped wearing it yesterday after almost getting it water damaged, he didn't want to ruin another thing Clyde got him.

He started looking around the room for things to do, seeing nothing in sight. Most of the things from his childhood were long gone. PSP? Sold for the money he put on the truck. The old costumes he'd use when playing outside? Burnt while having a temper tantrum. It was sad and disappointed him even further. It was the little things that led up to why he's like this now. Karen only ever found out about his drinking problem, trying to help him but he'd always push her away. He didn't want help, and he didn't think he'd need it. Trent already started something that didn't allow him to do anything he considered fun, and he didn't want to involve Karen as well. Trent knows her from previous football games Kenny would attend with her, he only didn't tell her because he knew what kind of state that would put Kenny under. In the end, Kenny has to thank Trent for not telling her, even if he hates his guts right now.

Why does Stan even want Kenny to meet him? It was the main question he had that needed addressing. Stan is only friends with Trent out of fear, he almost went to the rascal's house the night the text took place, saying he was going to kill him but was stopped. Everything is chaotic right now, and if another person got involved then it would be the end for Kenny McCormick, like that Craig guy, the one who's always looking at him. Craig is weird, and a nerd from what Kenny's heard, he has a bad feeling about the raven, guessing he's most likely some sort of snitch.

He looked back at his phone, seeing it was already seven, and wondered where the time went. "Karen! It's time to go." He called, then knowing she probably couldn't hear him.

Kenny peeped his head through the half-open door. "Karen?" Said name was asleep on her little mattress. Kenny shook his head to himself, slowly pulling off the blanket which seemed to work on waking her up. "Is it time?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes against the back of her hands. "I suppose it is. I'll start the truck," He suggested, getting up from his crouching position and walking towards Karen's door. "Actually, I was going to take the bus with some girl I met yesterday. Is that okay?" She asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail as Kenny looked at her in a puzzled expression. "Are you sure? May I meet this supposed girl? I want to know if she's really more important than a ride with your big bro." He said, laughing as Karen batted him against the shoulder. "She's not! In fact, her name is Tricia and she let me go with her friends today." She stated boldly. "Good for you. Do you want a ride to the bus stop instead?" Kenny then asked, starting to walk outside the front door with his sister behind him. "You know what? Sure. The walks too long anyway." Karen smiled, pulling open the door to Kenny's truck and hopping in after him.

The drive was silent. Kenny started the breaks once he saw a ginger-haired girl along with two other girls, none of them he could recognize. "Which ones her?" Kenny asked, looking at Karen. She didn't say anything, only grabbing her bag and giggling as she trotted towards the group, allowing Kenny to be confused as he looked at the group laughing and talking with each other.

He sighed, smiling to himself. The way he'd see their faces suddenly turn stern and then go back to being joyful reminded him of the times when he was in the elementary school; how Kyle and Cartman would argue with each other almost constantly, leaving Stan and Kenny to their own adventures and hangouts. When Karen's group of friends stopped what they were doing to give Kenny a weird look as he was staring, he knew that was his cue to leave. He pulled the handbrake out of the park and quickly drove away from the bus stop, immediately turning the stereo on to some rock channel.

" _How can you stay with a fat girl who'll say_  
 _"Oh! Would you like to marry me?_  
 _And if you like you can buy the ring"_  
 _She doesn't care about anything_  
 _"Would you like to marry me?_  
 _And if you like you can buy the ring"_  
 _I don't dream about anyone - except myself!_ "

God, he hates The Smiths.

———

"Hey-hey, McCormick!" Some jock howled from the hallway, he was leaning over a short blonde girl. Kenny finger-gunned to him and winked at his girl, turning around the hall to head over to his locker.

"Kenny! Kenny!"

Kenny knew immediately who it was, dropping his smile as he shoved his backpack into the locker. "Yeah?" He asked, spinning to face the one and only Stan Marsh. "Hold on- just give me a second," He paused to catch his breath, putting his hand on his knee and holding up a finger to Kenny. He then straightened his back, clapping a hand around Kenny's shoulder and walking forward, forcing the blonde to walk along with him once he grabbed his things.

"Did you get my texts?" He pressed desperately. Kenny hummed, and Stan sighed in relief. "Okay, okay, good. So you know about how Trent's-" Kenny then slapped a hand over Stan's mouth. "Would you shut up about him already? I thought we agreed a long time ago to not talk about him at school." He said, stopping their pace to face Stan directly. "Well, then can we go somewhere private? This is putting the group's life on the line." Stan whisper-yelled and Kenny nodded. "Yeah. What about the football field at lunch? It's a B block schedule today, so we'd need to hurry it up." He suggested. Stan strummed in agreement, patting his hand on Kenny's shoulder before rushing down the hallway. Kenny looked back at his friend, turning around as he continued to walk to his first period.

Before he could reach the door, he was stopped by a crash against his back. "Clyde, not my fucking back, Jesus Christ." Kenny heaved, lunging forward as the jock jumped to his side. "Oh, my bad," Clyde said, looking down as he waited for Kenny to gather up the sudden force.

"Any reason why you hit me so hard?" He then asked spitefully, making Clyde flinch. "Well, geez Ken, don't be as mean as Craig now," Clyde held his hands up in defense and Kenny relaxed his shoulders, taking in a deep breath. "Look," Clyde turned his head to see if anyone was looking at them, then pulled out a wallet, showing off five perfectly clean blunts, and made sure to cover the delicacies with the outside of his varsity jacket. "No way," Kenny said, taking a good look at them before Clyde shoved them back in his pocket. He nodded to the side. "Wanna skip?" He asked. "Hell yeah." Kenny grinned.

———

"Do you ever wash that thing?" Kenny asked, gesturing to Clyde's jacket, who scoffed. "Sometimes," He shrugged. They were high off their asses, passing a blunt back and forth from each other till they dropped. "Dude, should we even be getting high right now? I mean, school's barely started..." Clyde considered in a slur, looking up at the ceiling. "Nah, trust me, we need this right now," Kenny assured, grabbing Clyde's shoulder. "I guess you're right." Clyde shrugged.

The bathroom door was then banged on, startling the two as they stood up and Kenny stomped on the blunt, hiding it under his foot. "Who is it?~" Clyde cooed, cupping his hand around his mouth.

"It's the police," Called a deep voice, having a ring of a southern accent, he was obviously being sarcastic. Kenny knew exactly who it was, widening his eyes and sharing a glare with Clyde. "Uh, you can't come in." Clyde then said, but the door was opened, revealing the face Kenny wished he didn't have to see.

"The hell are you to say that I can't come in, Donovan? This is the damn stoner bathroom." Trent was dressed in his own varsity jacket and dark blue jeans, his stare was dark and hostile. Clyde anxiously waved Kenny off and shoved him in a stall, holding it close and wondering if Trent saw Kenny or not considering the angle he was at. "Who's in the stall?" The brunt asked, peering over. "No one," Clyde said, but the switch of a lock was then heard. "Sure, right. Are you high?" He then asked. "Why so many questions, Trent? What're you in here for?" Clyde asked, looking Trent up and down as he snarled. "I was going to find Kenny. I need to talk with him," Trent said. "Oh, uh, not here. He's at his house." Clyde lied, looking back at the stall for no reason. "He's at his house," Trent repeated, a face calling bullshit was expressed. "Yup. He's sick," Clyde smiled cheesily, and Trent's expression remained the same. "So if I go to his house right now, he's going to be there? How'd Karen get to school if he's sick?"

"Bro, I don't know! Kenny is Kenny, he jumped out a window one time, you know?" Clyde tried his hardest to change the topic, but it hadn't intrigued Trent one bit as the blond leaned forward to examine his face, then backed away. "You're so transparent when you're high," Trent stated. Clyde cursed in a whisper. "Can I see who's in the stall?" He asked. "I already told you, no one's in there!" Clyde exclaimed.

Trent stepped forward, trying to move Clyde out of the way. "Clyde, let me see already," He said in a struggle. "No!" Clyde defended but was in defeat once Trent fully shoved him out of the way and knocked on the stall hard. "Trent, I think you're going crazy, Kenny's in class."

"You just said he was home."

"I changed my mind! I mean- I forgot! He was sick on Saturday." Clyde then covered a hand on his mouth, thinking he just gave away a big secret. "Whatever. When you see him, tell him to talk to me." Trent shoved a finger into Clyde's chest and pushed past him.

Once the door slammed close, the stall Kenny hid in was unlocked and revealed his terrified face. "You're fucked, McCormick," Clyde said. "I know." Kenny groaned.

———

Kenny scribbled onto his given paper viciously, sketching very fine details into the half-assed clock drawing. "So, about the text..." Stan started. "Oh my God, can you please just hold it until we get to lunch?" Kenny urged. Stan looked at him in shock, complying and going back to his drawing, occasionally looking back and forth from Kenny's paper to his.

Kenny couldn't help but feel the raking sensation of being stared at from behind. He looked over his shoulder, looking back at that damned Tucker. He nodded his head to the raven, merely meaning to say "Do you have a problem?" But decided against it. Craig jumped and smiled at him. Kenny shook his head, then turned back to his work. He thought Craig was cool and all, but with all the staring and awkward conversations that's been going on, he's been starting to have second thoughts.

He still felt like he was being watched, and only thought his best option out was to nudge Stan's shoulder, who hummed in question. "Dude, do you know why Craig keeps on looking at me? Over there." Kenny nodded to the side, making Stan look behind his shoulder and Kenny shortly mirroring the same, seeing Craig quickly look down in what seemed like embarrassment. "Yeah, he looks at you like, _a lot_ ," Stan chuckled, then went on. "He's gay."

"I've heard," Kenny said, turning back to the front. "Does he ever talk about me? _You-know-who_ was the first to tell me about the whole thing." He asked, and Stan then turned his head back. "Well, there was this one time he tried asking about you at lunch, when Kyle and I sat with Clyde and his clique," Stan shrugged. "Did you tell him anything?" He asked anxiously. "No. None of us want any more people to be involved with you than you do," Stan said. Kenny sighed in relief. "Thanks." He said. "Don't sweat it."

———

"So what's with this Trent situation?" Kenny asked, following Stan outside and slumping down on the bleachers.

"Well, it was about three in the morning, and I was showering for morning football practice. When I got downstairs for breakfast, I heard my phone buzz. It wasn't from Trent, it was a coupon for-"

"Just get to the point, jackass. I'm asking what the text was, not a life story."

"Oh, right. Well, Trent texted me, and uh, I'm too scared to read it right now so here," Stan handed Kenny his phone. "So you didn't even read it?" Kenny asked. "I did! It's just... I don't know dude, Trent's texts are scary." Stan shrugged. "He texts like a normal person would," Kenny said. "Just read it already!"

**_Trent_ **

_I need to talk with Kenny_

_Y?_

_Do u know abt the text?_

_Ya_

_Abt that. Tell him to talk with me_

_How can we trust u?_

_How can you not?_

_Tell him to meet me behind the school at 4 pm. Don't bring any1_   
  


"Damn, you didn't even say a word to him after that," Kenny said, handing the phone back to Stan. "What would I have said?" He asked. "Maybe an okay?" Kenny suggested. "Yeah, whatever."

"So are you going to meet him?" Stan asked, distracting Kenny from eating his sandwich. "Do I have an option?" He laughed, shrugging. "I could just go with you, I'm not scared to fight Trent if he tries to hurt you." Stan defended. "Yet you're scared of the way he texts. Stan, I'm sure I can handle this on my own, you don't have to worry about anything." Kenny assured. "Alright, man."

———

**_4:25 P.M._ **

"I thought you said you wanted me out of your life," Kenny said, walking towards the large teen. "Forget that for a second. I want to say how fucking retarded your friend is," Trent insulted. "Were you in the bathroom with Clyde this morning?" He demanded, inching closer to the shorter blond. Kenny scoffed. "Why does it matter?" He asked. "Look at me when I talk to you," Trent said, grabbing Kenny's chin and looking deeply into his eyes, and damn those stupid green eyes. "Maybe," Kenny responded, brushing away his hand. "Figures," Trent said, reaching in his pocket for a cigarette. "Why does Clyde act like he's drunk when he's high?" Trent asked out of the blue, cupping his hand over the cigarette and the lighter, exhaling smoothly.

"How would I know? He's just dumb." Kenny answered, smiling slightly, but still being cautious of what the brunt might perform. "Listen, about the text, don't worry about it. I've been thinking recently, and now I want to propose something to you," He continued. "Ken, I'll give you an option; either you pay me back all of the money you owe me, and I'll never talk to you again, or we can settle something for you," Kenny looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I'm talking about rehabilitation options."

Kenny stared at him in fear, gulping. "Go to hell," He said. "If you can't decide on one of them, then we're going to have to handle this the hard way." Trent started popping his knuckles as a warning. "I can't pay you back, Trent. I don't have that kind of money." Kenny said desperately, backing away yet Trent started to walk closer. "But you have the strength to break your fucking legs every other night."

Kenny felt something surge into his heart emotionally, he crunched his face together, keeping his ability to hold in the tears that were starting to form. "You know I can't go to rehab, either."

"It's not that you can't go, you just don't want to. And why is that? You don't want Karen knowing? Your parents?"

"Stop it." Kenny shuttered. He felt his back land against the brick wall, starting to panic. Trent leaned forward to his ear.

"Make me." 

A punch was thrown across Kenny's face, knocking the air out of him. He coughed, bending over to catch his breath. "You gonna fight back, McCormick?" Trent called.

Kenny stood up straight, bringing his fists to his cheeks. He swung a jab at Trent's stomach, him hurling over but quickly got back on his feet other than Kenny.

The two shoved and punched at each other, blood was spat and bruises were formed.

The cigarette Trent was smoking was stomped on. Trent cut forward, striking another blow at Kenny's face. "Shit!" Kenny yelled, stumbling over until he lost his balance, banging himself against the metal of the dumpster. His eye was throbbing, and his vision blurred as he watched Trent stand over him.

"You started this." He said, spitting on the scrawny teen and turned to walk away.

Kenny watched him as he slowly disappeared. He closed his eyes, groaning in pain. He might die from how hard the slam was, or he might wake up and still be at the school. The only sounds he could hear were his heart pumping and a loud ringing sound.

" _Kenny?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of this dialogue is reminding me of NPC Oblivion conversations, oh lord...


	9. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [playlist is here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0CGXhshKKAkFlPrKRe6jSs?si=8QMS9etgRbC0z3YP8pF46g) feel free to listen while your reading. it includes a lot of rock (mainly indie and punk) and some other genres. this book is entirely based on grunge aesthetic, so i tried to include lots of hints of that aswell.

  
  
  
**_September 10th, 2020_ **   
**_Thursday_ **   
**_7:21 A.M._ **

Clyde paced around the living room, holding his phone close to his ear in case any sound of a voice came to his ear.

" _Clyde_ ," Craig said.

"He would have called back by now, it shouldn't take three hours for you to pick up your damn phone!" Clyde exclaimed, tapping on the dial pad and trying again. "Craig, he and I had plans after school yesterday. I checked his house, nobody was home. I called everyone, and nobody has seen him. What if he's dead!?" He ran his fingers through his hair, his panicked face showed signs of sadness. Craig didn't know how to handle the situation, so he lifted his hands. The raven got up from his spot on Clyde's bed and rested his hand on his friend's shoulder, seeing it was a mistake due to his hand getting slapped away.

"I don't need comfort right now, I need someone to pick up their phone." Craig could hear him dialing the keypad on his phone, bringing it up to his ear once again.

"Dude, you've been panicking all morning. We need to go right now." He urged, but Clyde gave him a look of shock. "One of my best friend's is missing, I'm not going to school until someone answers." Clyde hung up on the number he was calling, switching to another contact tried calling it.

"I just don't-"

"Tweek? Oh thank God. I need to ask you something." Clyde said in relief to the voice on the phone, he shushed Craig before he could say anything else. Craig looked at him weirdly, sighing and sitting back down on the bed.

"I need to know if you've heard anything from Stan or Bebe last night," Craig could hear groans and shuffling through the phone until the tweaker's voice was heard, muffling a few things while Clyde let out a few hums and mumbles. 

"Right, I should have thought of that! Thank you so much, I owe you." He hung up, turning around to look at Craig. "What was that about?" Craig asked, standing up as Clyde reached down to grab his backpack. "Don't worry about it, let's go get donuts!"

Of course, he'd let Craig be confused after him, it's a routine the two couldn't escape from.

———

"I won't be surprised if we have another pop quiz in health today," Clyde said, leaning over on the locker next to Craig's. "True, but Mr. Starke seems to really be pressed about the whole cigarette-alcohol thing. It's no surprise coming from him." Craig responded, fidgeting with the combination lock of his locker, as the last digit was turned he tried opening the locker but tugging it wasn't enough. He hummed in confusion. "It's still jammed." He said, trying the combination again with no use.

"Maybe it's not your locker after all, Craig. It happened to me last year too." Clyde said. "No, no. Twenty-seven, fifteen, four." He turned the combination at the same time he said numbers aloud, failing once again. "But this _is_ my locker," Craig said disappointedly, looking up at the number plated of the locker then back down at the combination lock. "Well, rest in peace to those pictures in there." Clyde shrugged. Craig elbowed his arm. "Don't say that." He said.

"Maybe you're getting the combinations mixed up, then," Clyde said, taking out the bag of donut holes he had stuffed in his bag and popping one in his mouth. "I wrote it down in my phone, I don't think it's mixed up." Craig objected, taking out his phone and checking back to his only document in his notes app, which was the same combination. "Have you tried getting a teacher to help? I mean, as long as there aren't any _things_ in there..." Clyde cooed, grinning through his teeth as Craig shot a glare at him.

The jock then looked over his shoulder, gasping in fear as he quickly turned back to Craig. "Oh no, it's the king of nerds. Craig, look away." Clyde shielded his hands in front of Craig's eyes, Craig having to pull them down to see what Clyde was talking about. It just so happened to be Token.

"Clyde, would you shut up about your nerd deal, already? I'm sick and tired of you constantly having to talk about it." Token sighed. "Craig couldn't stop talking about some ritual they pulled yesterday in the car, you turned him into a Satanist!" Clyde cried as Craig facepalmed himself.

"We were fighting an umber hulk, so I cast a firebolt..." Craig muttered. "Yeah, whatever that is." Clyde agreed.

Token crossed his arms. "At least he's having fun, you're just being a bully." He defended. "Am not! I'm trying to save him if anything." Clyde spat. "You tripped Dougie after practice, I'm sure that's a form of bullying," Token said, making Clyde scoff. "No, that's just protecting Craig. He tried talking him into playing at his house, and I'm pretty sure you know what that means."

"I don't." Token denied. Craig smiled to himself, realizing now that Token's here he should probably ask for help. "Uh, Token? Would you mind helping me out with my locker? I think it's busted." He asked, tugging at the lock. "Oh, sure. What's your code?" Token leaned over. Clyde scowled, crossing his arms and staring at the two as Craig told Token the numbers to the combination.

"See, the lockers are old, you just need to give it a little tug," Token explained, pulling at the locker, but it still hadn't budged. "Yeah, that's we _have_ been doing," Clyde said, sharing a look with Craig.

"Well, maybe it's not your locker then." Token suggested. " _It is_!" Craig and Clyde said in unison.

Suddenly, Craig could feel a harsh feeling in his stomach. Clyde and Token had broken into another argument, so he knew he was the only one who felt it. He felt like he was being stared at, it's the same he's been feeling for a while now. He looked from side to side, and when he turned around he saw what had him so uneasy.

" _Donovan_!"

"Trent?" Clyde was distracted from his bickering, breaking into a choke as he and Craig and possibly Token froze in place.

Said name had a bruise across his jawline, his nose was slightly red and there were noticeable marks of a struggle along his neck. He stomped towards the group, stopping when he was within their circle.

"Uh... W-what happened with you, buddy?" Clyde laughed nervously, his shoulders shrugged up as the deadly green eyes of Trent stared him down. 

"That damn junkie is what happened. Where is he?"

"I don't know! He's not here. I've called everyone possible and no one answered." Clyde exclaimed, holding his hands up in defense.

"How do I know you're not lying? Are you high again?"

Clyde looked to Craig and Token for help, seeing their scared expressions. His head was forcefully turned to look back at Trent. "Why would I be high!?"

"Want to go find Jimmy?" Token whispered into Craig's ear, who nodded quickly before they slowly snuck away from the commotion.

"Do you know what's going on between them?" Craig asked once they got away.

"Nope. Clyde doesn't tell me anything except ask for answers on our math homework, and Trent's just... Ugh."

———

Craig rested his head between his arms, closing his eyes as the physics teacher described something he couldn't understand.

Literature sucks and the worst part about it is Butters tapping at his shoulder every time he needs help with a question. 

"Dude, I don't know the fucking answer. Leave me alone." Craig groaned, but his head shot up once he heard a deep female voice clear her throat.

"Language, Craig! No sleeping in class, either." She scolded, smacking his shoulder as the class let out a laugh.

Craig rolled his eyes, flipping her off as she turned her back against him. 

Normally in the hallways, he would've seen just a glimpse of the orange parka that belonged to Kenny, but today it was much different. He wasn't anywhere in sight today, and it made Craig start to worry as Clyde did in the morning. But he's also learned that Kenny skips school most of the time, maybe he was just fed up.

He didn't even have a third period today, so he wasn't able to see if the blond had really gone to school. Maybe Kenny skips like all of those other cool kids, maybe Craig should be more like him, maybe then he'd have the guts to actually talk to him.

Craig wonders where the blond might be right now...

———

**_10:23 A.M._ **

Kenny gasped, sitting up straight in the bed he lay in. His stomach and head hurt like hell.

He looked around, black was painted across the walls around, the only light in the room was coming from a few lit candles. The place reeked of old spice and ancient books, it was so recognizable to him that he knew where he was immediately, a grin creeping onto his face.

"Did it happen again?" He asked, unknowingly if there was another presence in the room or not.

"I don't think so. What do you last remember?" Asked the bombastic accent of the goth lighting candles across the room. Her figure was almost completely hidden, but once she lit the last candle, she was revealed to be the being of Kenny's longtime "best" friend, Henrietta Biggle.

"It's a secret." He stated, smiling as he saw Henrietta look at him with a frown.

"I... I think I might've gotten in another fight," Kenny started. "With who?" Henrietta asked. "Uh, a guy I used to mess around with. He was my old dealer," He knew he could trust Henrietta, even if she didn't know the situation he had with Trent, but a second thought crossed his mind. 

"Hen, why am I here? If I died I think I would have woken up in my bed." Kenny said. The goth gave him a look of surprise. "Yeah, me neither. I found you in the parking lot bleeding like shit." She answered, shrugging.

Kenny's eyes lit up in realization. "Oh."

"Anyways, I was asking WHO, you don't need to tell me what he was." She chided. 

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Trent Boyett." He stated, making the goth shutter. "Yikes." She said. "Yeah, I know."

"I didn't know Trent would be messing around with _guys_." She said in astonishment. Kenny nodded. "He always told me he was experimenting with what he liked," He said. "I guess you could describe it as... Friends with benefits."

"Then why would you get in a fight with him?" Good question. "I don't know. It's kind of like a cycle, I guess. We'd fight, then have sex a week later. He'd set these rules to test me, but when..." He stopped, feeling as if he lost touch with reality for a moment until Henrietta cleared her throat.

"Hold that thought, I'll be right back," She said. Kenny hummed, watching as she opened her bedroom door, the fluorescent light from the hallway pooled into the room, making the blond have to adjust his sight to the sudden brightness.

Henrietta and he started to get to know each other well in the fifth grade. Kenny would try to flirt with her occasionally, but when that wasn't already working they just slowly developed to become better friends, resulting in a friendly yet brutal bond. Henrietta was the perfect friend for Kenny, because she didn't like drama, he could talk to her about anything and she either wouldn't care or would actually try to help him. Ever since the beginning of high school, she somewhat has changed, at least by not smoking cigarettes as much as she used to, but they still go out to drink occasionally. The two were partners in crime, stealing and vandalising for fun in their free time together.

On cue, she came back into the room with a tray, on it was a kettle and two teacups.

"Thanks, Hen, but I don't drink tea," Kenny said. Henrietta shrugged. "Suit yourself,"

"So tell me more about Trent." She urged, taking a sip from the black cup.

Kenny fidgeted with his fingers, taking in a deep breath. "Uh... I think I'm just going to get to the point. On Saturday, he texted me out of the blue with no context, saying that he wants me out of his life, and it was just that," He heaved. Henrietta didn't respond. "Yesterday we met behind the school, and he gave me two options. I refused both of them, and then that's where the whole thing took place."

"Wow. I guess you shouldn't be picking fights with Trent Boyett." Henrietta said "Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Kenny spat.

"How come you aren't at school?" Kenny then asked. "I'm taking care of you right now. I think I can skip for at least a day, as you always do." Henrietta scowled, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah whatever. You got a cigarette?" He asked. Henrietta patted the pockets of the black doctors' pants she was wearing, shaking her head. "I don't think you should be smoking at ten in the morning, anyway. Besides, your face is fucked up." She grabbed a nearby mirror, holding it up to Kenny's face as the blond gazed at his reflection, squinting his eyes to see in the dim light. His lip was busted, and a dark bruise was on his left eye, his front tooth had gained a chip on it. Pretty much, all of his face was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Damn, I look like some kind of eighties badass." He chuckled, handing the mirror back to the goth. "Right?" She smiled, placing it on the nightstand.

"Oh! Hey, since I'm here now, can I take a shower? My water bill is kind of... You know," He shrugged, smiling widely. Henrietta huffed, getting up from the side of the bed. "Sure. Let me help you,"

She took Kenny's reaching hand, pulling him out of the bed as he tried to stabilize himself on the ground. His legs still hurt from the last few nights, having him wobble across the soft carpet of Henrietta's room until he reached the door. It was then had he noticed he was shirtless, Henrietta must have undressed him when they got here.

"I don't have any spare clothes you can borrow though, so you'll have to deal with it." She shrugged. "It's cool," Kenny said, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door once it was okay.

He looked into the medicine cabinets mirror, this time he could see all of the bruises clear as day. In the lighting of Henrietta's room, his face looked far worse than what he was seeing now. There was a square bandage placed on his cheek and above his eyebrow, and a band-aid on his nose. He was right, totally an '80s badass. On his chest, there had also been another bandage.

He peeled off the bandages, seeing the deep red gash in his cheek and the slit on his nose. Kenny didn't know what caused them to appear but shrugged it off as he tossed them in the small trashcan. He stripped from his sweatpants and boxers, running the water till it felt like it was boiling.

It felt nice not having to use the school's cold water. Clyde and Stan fiend their shampoo as well, so at least Kenny can wash his greasy hair with Bradley's since the twerps not home, he wouldn't have to know anyway.

He scrubbed the soap roughly into his hair, being sure to get all of the dirt and oil out of his locks before washing it all off. The water hurt like a bitch against his wounds, he had to be careful washing near the scrape on his chest so that it didn't sting too much.

The shower knob squealed as he turned it off, patting down his frame with a towel and dressing back into his orange pants. He took one last glimpse in the mirror, wincing as he saw the hot water must have opened up two of the wounds on him, blood trailing down his chest smoothly. 

Walking back into the room, he saw Henrietta in the corner at her desk. Kenny could already tell she was reading Crime and Punishment, she texted him about it all weekend.

"I'm done." He addressed, which made her turn in her seat, her expression stayed the same as she looked down at his thin frame.

"I'll change your bandages then," She suggested, grabbing a small kit from her desk and gesturing for Kenny to sit on the bed, to which he complied.

"Shit, do you really need to use that?" Kenny whined as Henrietta patted down the damp cotton ball soaked of hydrogen peroxide onto the wounds. "Yes," She said. "It's the only thing I have."

She finished up as she replaced the bandages carefully onto Kenny's skin, leaning back once she was done and looking in satisfaction. "Done." She stated, gathering up her supplies and putting the box into the drawer of the desk. The goth sat back on her chair, returning to the book she was reading.

Kenny sunk into black sheets of the bed, groaning in boredom. It was pure coincidence that he had already planned to skip school today, but not like this. He was supposed to drive Karen to school or wherever her little friends were, go grab a burger, go home and wait until his parents come home screaming at either him or each other, then sneak over to someone's house and get high. He wasn't expecting to be stuck at Henrietta's house looking like complete shit. The worst part is that since she's trying to cut back, he can't even get a smoke to ease the pain he was feeling right now.

"Henrietta, I'm _bored_." He cried, tumbling over in the bed.

"Shut up." She said, unphased by his groans and shifts. "You can go watch T.V. downstairs, just don't come back in here." Kenny grinned immediately, sitting up in the bed.

"Thank you!" He cooed, skipping out of the dark bedroom.

———

**_12:31 P.M._ **

Craig dumped his tray in the trash can, following after Clyde's agile pace as they left the cafeteria.

"You know you don't have to do this, right? I just want to go by myself." Clyde asked, looking over at Craig once he caught up to the jock.

"If it's a gateway to get out of health, then I want in," Craig said. 

"Yeah, but this is kind of a personal thing. We don't know if he's been sacrificed by that witch who's holding him hostage or not." Clyde considered, stopping in their tracks once they reached one of the side entrances of the building that led to the tennis court.

"Why would he be sacrificed?" Craig inquired, pushing open the metal door and holding it open for Clyde, who shook his head but booked it before Craig could come running after him to the car.

"Clyde, you and I have skipped plenty of times and have seen some weird shit in the process, I'm not scared of one of your friends getting sacrificed." Craig panted, turning his head around to look for any staff members.

They had reached the student parking lot in time to hear the warning bell in the distance, creeping around to keep an eye out while looking for Clyde's car. "Right, but you don't know these people, more specifically this _person_. I don't want a spell cast on you, dude." The jock said anxiously, scurrying across the lot once he spotted his car.

"Nah, I'd just block it since I'm a first level wizard." Craig grinned, which made Clyde cry in agony. "Dude, that's another reason I don't want you to come. You're probably going to scare them with your dumb wizard talk." He said. Craig only laughed, pulling open the passenger side to the car and leaning back in his seat after Clyde started the ignition.

They zoomed out of the parking lot, exiting the entrance to the school, and took off in a direction Craig wasn't used to. "Where are we going exactly?" He asked.

"You mean where am _I_ going," Clyde said in annoyance. "We're looking for Kenny. Someone told me where he might be." He finished. Craig's face lit up. "Like, _Kenny_ Kenny? Kenny McCormick?" He asked in slight excitement. Clyde groaned. " _Yes_. He's the only Kenny in this damn school. He was also the guy from this morning."

Craig struggled to hold his straight face. God damn it, why can't he control himself? It hasn't yet been a month since he's broken up with Tweek and now he's _sort of_ into Kenny? He tugged the yarn sides of his hat down, covering his face. What's wrong with him?

"We're here," Clyde pinched Craig's bicep. "That was quick," Craig said. 

"Yeah, maybe that's why Henrietta always skips."

Henrietta? Seriously, Craig wants to know how Clyde knows so many people he doesn't.

Clyde pulled the key out of the ignition, not bothering to wait for Craig to catch up as he ran to the door. 

Craig unbuckled his seatbelt, following after Clyde as the jock banged loudly on the door. He repeated this action a few more times before letting himself into the house, holding the door open for Craig and shutting it behind them.

"Well, well, well," Clyde pouted loudly, crossing his arms as Craig looked down to see a familiar blond laying on the floor with a tub of ice cream in his lap.

"Damn, Clyde. Do you have a tracker on me or something?" Kenny asked. Craig could feel his face burn as his eyes trailed further down the blond's toned muscles. He was thin but his athletic build was very noticeable, Craig had to prevent himself from looking down any further as he looked up to see Kenny's beat-up face. The blond stood up, setting down the tub on the coffee table.

"Tweek told me where you were. What the hell happened?" Clyde yelled, marching up to Kenny and grabbing his face to inspect him.

Kenny pushed away his hands, almost in fear it seemed. "Don't touch me." He said, backing away.

"Who did that to you?" Clyde asked, there was so much care and hurt put into his voice that Craig could tell he was worried, but he should really back off of Kenny right now, Craig's only impression on him was that he was about to kick someone's ass right now. Craig flinched as he saw Kenny look over to him in confusion.

"Who's that." Came in a female voice, the concern wasn't reached within her tone at all.

Craig looked up at the staircase, a chubby goth girl was standing midway through the stairs, she was staring Craig down like he did something wrong.

Kenny shoved Clyde away, and then went over to lean on a nearby table in the house. Clyde was distracted enough to look over at the goth coming down the stairs; she was slightly overweight, wearing a black tank top along with black baggy doctors' pants. Her hair was chaotic, and she wore black lipstick and eyeliner.

"That's Craig," Clyde addressed, giving him an unamused look. Craig looked from Kenny to the goth, smiling slightly. "Now, little Ms. Kidnapper, if you don't mind, we need to take this idiot to school." He grabbed Kenny's hand, dragging him to the front door.

"No!" Kenny objected, having to bite Clyde's arm for the jock to let go. "Henrietta helped me, Clyde. I didn't want to go to school today." He said, walking back to sit on the couch. "Why not take Craig back? He looks like he doesn't even want to be here." 

Craig blushed at the mention of his name, looking at Clyde who looked back at him. "I have a health quiz." He stated. "He wanted to come, don't put this on me." Clyde said.

Clyde stared longer at Kenny's face and chest until he sighed deeply. "Craig, why don't you go to Henrietta's room? I need to talk with Kenny." He nodded to the blond, who looked straight at Craig.

"Uh... Okay." Craig said. Henrietta grabbed his arm for him to walk upstairs with her. "They get ugly when they argue, so it'll be a while." She said, opening the door to her room and walking in after Craig.

He looked around in interest and fear, not knowing what to feel about her room. There were fake skulls alined on shelves, bookshelves full of old books, and many signs of satanic symbols.

"Nice room," He complimented, sitting comfortably on the bed. "It's very... Gothic?"

"Thanks. My brother calls it The Void." Henrietta said, slumping down into a chair and pulling out a small paperback book. Craig felt a tinge of surprise. "Oh, you have a brother? Does he go to our school?"

"Listen, I'm not one for small talk. I'm sure you're a chill guy but you need to shut up." She offended, crossing her legs and turning away from Craig.

So she's one of those people. Craig shrugged and went back to looking around the room. He could hear the mumbles of Clyde and Kenny from downstairs, they only talked about the bruises on Kenny. Craig wishes he knew more about the blond, just so that he could at least understand what he's going through, but apparently Clyde needs everything to be kept a secret. 

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked, mainly as a lie. "Right across the hallway from this room. Don't bother them." Henrietta warned, not looking up from her book.

He nodded in the dim light, shutting the door behind him as he softly stepped against the carpet of the floor, inching himself closer to the staircase.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Clyde asked. His voice was lowered as he stood across from Kenny. Craig could see their stinging expressions. Kenny's head was down, he was wearing a shirt this time, and Craig would admit that he wished the blond were still shirtless, those muscles are damn distracting.

"You know how I feel about that group. I can't go back there, dude. They're going to stab my neck with a fork again." Kenny snapped. 

_What the hell_ , was the only thing Craig could think about. But he decided to listen in a little more, curiosity was boiling in his skin.

"Well isn't that why he specifically said _options_? You don't have to go to the same one you did last time." Clyde recommended. He then sat down next to Kenny, his hand caressing the blond's shoulder.

"Stop taking his side, Clyde," Kenny said. "Just because he scares you doesn't mean you can act like his best friend." Clyde flinched back in surprise. "I don't!"

Kenny looked at him fatigued. "Don't lie. I've seen how you act around him."

Craig jumped when he felt two taps on his shoulder, he looked behind to see Henrietta peering over him.

"Don't they act like a married couple?" She asked, chuckling as Clyde and Kenny looked up at the two on the staircase.

"Were you guys listening to us!?" Clyde exclaimed, shifting his eyes from Craig to Henrietta until he locked eye contact with Craig.

"Craig was," Henrietta said. "What? No I wasn't!" Craig jumped up.

Kenny rolled his eyes, snarling. "At least give us some privacy, damn." He said, glaring up at Craig.

Henrietta laughed. "Come on Craig, I need to ask you something." She said, smiling at the two who stared after her and the raven. "Okay." He responded, being led back into the satanic depth of her room.

"What kind of music do you like? Kenny got me this like, five-dollar vinyl last month. I don't know if you have a record player or anything, I just need this out of my room. You look like you'd like rock or something." She held up a paper packaged record disc, on it was labeled with a marker, 'The Smiths: Louder Than Bombs'. She handed it to Craig, letting him examine it. Feeling the texture of the paper reminded him-

No, not again...

———

**_June 14th, 2020_ **   
**_Sunday_ **   
**_4:23 P.M._ **

"Did your dad seriously get this for you? That's- _shit_! S-sick, dude." Thomas's fingers fidgeted around the paper-covered disc, looking back at the record player on Craig's desk.

Craig grinned, finishing dusting off the frame of him and Tweek's anniversary picture. He set the object down, turning towards Thomas. "Yeah, man. I'm planning on heading down to the record store next weekend with Clyde to get a few more vinyls." He said.

" _Fuck_!- You'll have to t-take me sometime- _gah_!" Thomas said, handing the vinyl to Craig. "Totally. You do have the best music taste out of all of us, after all." Craig chuckled. Thomas pinched his shoulder. "Aw, shut up."

They sat in silence, Thomas only making occasional comments about the record player and laughing over one of his jokes. It's been almost two years since he's moved back to South Park; when Craig first caught him in the hallway he immediately welcomed him into hanging out with his clique, ever since they've created an unbreakable bond with each other, maybe even more unbreakable than what he had with Clyde. Thomas and Craig would vent to each other, hang out every other weekend when Thomas wasn't at church or physical therapy, and laugh as they looked up at the stars on Friday nights.

Craig still remembers the day the two decided to put up the glow in the dark star stickers on his ceiling above his bed, they had struggled so much just for Craig's astrology addiction.

"Craig, am I ugly?" Thomas then asked in his normal shaky tone. It made Craig jump up in shock. "What? Of course not! And that's coming from a gay guy." Craig posed in pride, making Thomas chuckle.

"Well, sure, but I want to ask out Red. I don't know if I'd ever get a chance with her, she's totally out of my league." He sighed, looking away from the raven.

Craig got up from where he sat on the bed, walking over to Thomas and crouched down slightly to look into his eyes.

"Dude, it doesn't matter if Red thinks your hot or not, just shoot your shot! And if she doesn't like you back, then she'd be missing out on you. You're a great guy, man, I'm sure she'd feel the same." Brown and green eyes mixed as Craig spoke softly to his friend. Thomas grinned brightly, his face lighting up with determination. 

"Thanks, man. I'm lucky to have you as my friend." He said, hugging Craig tightly.

July 17th, 2020, was when Thomas never picked up his phone, Craig soon knowing something was wrong.

———

**_September 10th, 2020_ **   
**_Thursday_ **   
**_2:13 P.M._ **

"Craig?"

"Wh-what?" Craig snapped back to reality, his hands were still clenching the vinyl in his hands. He looked up at Henrietta, her arms were folded and she had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Do you have a record player?" She then asked, her expression slightly changed. "Oh, yeah. I do." Craig answered.

_The record player was left buried in the garage after Craig found the body._

He didn't want to think about it.

"Thanks, Henrietta. I'll listen to it when I get home." Craig smiled, cringing as he saw Henrietta's still frown. "Cool." She said, turning back to head to her desk.

———

**_6:08 P.M._ **

"Thanks for taking care of him, Hen. Sorry I snapped back there..." Clyde murmured, rubbing the back of his head as Kenny skipped to the jeep. Henrietta rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just make sure to knock next time." 

Clyde finger gunned to her and winked, then sped up his pace as he walked to his car. He whispered something into Kenny's ear that was inaudible to Craig. The blond hummed and muttered to Clyde, then flicked on the stereo.

All the way home, Craig had to cover his ears from the loudness of what Clyde and Kenny called a music taste.

———

"See you tomorrow, Craig," Clyde waved, then muttered at the end, " _Maybe_..."

"I heard that," Craig remarked, making his friend laugh. 

"Bye Craig! Let's hang out some time." Kenny grinned, showing off the gap in his teeth. Craig's heart fluttered, but he shook it away as he waved to the two and started walking up the curb to his house. In the distance he could hear Kenny's yelling as Clyde turned up the music on the radio.

When he got inside, nobody was spotted in the living room. Craig questioned yet paid no attention to it as he walked into the doorway that led to the garage.

He switched on the light, immediately spotting the brown briefcase in the corner of the room above a broken chair. The raven struggled to keep a good grip on it, trying to be as delicate as possible with the record player inside as he carried it upstairs to his room.

Craig slammed the case down on his desk, huffing as he clicked it open and revealed the player inside. Sighing in satisfaction, he carefully slid out the disk from the paper package and placed it on the spindle. He flicked on the power switch and dragged the headshell on the disc.

Out came a nice piano theme, it made Craig's tensed shoulders relax as he slumped down to lay on his bed, folding his arms over his stomach.

This song made his face tighten, puffing out his cheeks to keep in the tears as he slowly started to remember the blackout that happened with Henrietta.

" _Sing me to sleep_  
 _Sing me to sleep_  
 _I'm tired and I_  
 _I want to go to bed_."

It's happening again.

" _Don't try to wake me in the morning_  
 _'Cause I will be gone_  
 _Don't feel bad for me_  
 _I want you to know_  
 _Deep in the cell of my heart_  
 _I will feel so glad to go_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone hates the smiths. this has over 5000 words so im now going to take the longest nap of my life goodbye  
> Asleep - The Smiths


End file.
